FNAF: The Tale Of Two Pizzerias
by I'm Having a Stroke
Summary: A few months after Mike begins his work, another pizzeria opens up and the gang meets 3 animatronics from the pizzeria. Then the unthinkable happened. Foxy goes crazy and burns down Freddy's. Soon the gang is joined by a unusual gray and white husky who has secrets. Secret intentions that could mean the end of the pizzeria. Rated M For: Last Chapter... [COMPLETE] :( Till next time.
1. Starting A Week Off Right

**A/N**

**Well hello there. Welcome back to all of you from the first story and welcome to all you new people. This is the exciting conclusion to FNAF: The First Week. If you have nt read FNAF: The First Week you should go back and read it before you read this one. I hope you all enjoy it. Say whatever you want in the reviews if you think this sucks say it. I don't care. Also, the pizzeria in my story is like the first, but has more fun things to do. Like an arcade, climbing wall, ect. Well now sit back and read. Laters! :3**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 11:45 PM]

Mike Schmidt had been working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for the last few months. Mike drove up in his car. It was monday night and Mike new this night would be awesome. Mike walked through the doors and he was immediately greeted by Freddy and Mr. Fazbear. Mike said, "Hello," then he walked to the security office. Mike sat down and picked up the tablet. Then Foxy walked in.

"Well lad," Foxy said, "I think it will work."

"I hope so," Mike said, "we've been planing this for a few weeks."

"Yes, I hope the lad will be able to do it," Foxy said.

Mike grabbed the tablet and turned it on. He pressed the stage. Chica was on the screen. He went to the dining hall camera. Bonnie was walking up to Chica. He had some flowers behind his back. Then Mr. Fazbear and Freddy came in.

"Well, is he doing it?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah I think so," Mike said, "Chica doesn't notice him yet so thats good." 

"He better not mess up," Freddy said, "We practiced this like 100 times."

They all looked at the tablet. Bonnie was quietly walking up behind Chica. Bonnie was nervous. He had never talked to Chica before like this, but he was ready. He continued to quietly sneak up behind her. Bonnie thought Chica was so beautiful. He had always liked her. Even back when

the pizzeria had first opened.

"C-Chica," Bonnie said clearing his throat."

"Yes, Bonnie?" Chica asked.

"W-Well I...I wanted to ask you...Uhh..." Bonnie said acting very nervous.

"Yes," Chica replied giggling a little.

"Yes?" Bonnie said, "You haven't even heard what I have to say yet."

"But I know what you were going to say." Chica said smiling.

She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bonnie's mind went blank. He had done it, but now what. He hadn't planned this far ahead. He assumed Chica would say "No." So he returned the hug wrapping his arms around Chica.

"Ahhahaha!" Mike said laughing, "He did it!"

"I knew he could do it," Freddy said also laughing.

Bonnie and Chica heard the laughing and talking coming from the security office. Chica just giggled and looked up at the camera. She and Bonnie both waved. Mike moved the camera back and forth. Then he put down the tablet.

"Well, this is a good start ta the Christmas season," Foxy said.

"Yeah," Mike said, "Bonnie looks so happy.

"Well now I know what to give Bonnie and Chica for Christmas," Mr. Fazbear said.

"And what's that sir?" Mike asked.

"Oh, you'll have to just wait till Christmas to see," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Oh, ok sir," Mike said.

Foxy was leaving to go to Pirate Cove then Freddy asked him to, "Come here." Foxy walked back into the office and leaned on the wall.

"What do ye want Mr. Fazbear?" Foxy asked.

"Ok...So there is a new pizzeria opening up," Mr. Fazbear said, "And it could possibly put us out of business.

"What!" Foxy said.

"Wait for real?" Mike asked.

"Yes, it should be opening by the end of this week," Freddy said.

"Well that might not be good," Mike said, "Do you have any ideas Mr. Fazbear?"

"Well not yet, but Foxy you're going be full time." Mr. Fazbear said, "Your stage will be open all the time now to make more money."

"Alright, I don't have a problem with that," Foxy said.

They continued talking about what would be done to raise money. None of them had any good ideas, but to raise prices a bit.

[Bonnie and Chica]

Bonnie was stitting with Chica by the arcade. Bonnie was talking to Chica and telling jokes. He was very proud of himself. Bonnie was getting a little hungry so he asked Chica if she wanted to go make some pizza. She gladly said, "Yes" and they both went into the kitchen. They got all the thing needed and started making the pizza. They added the toppings and sauce then put it in the oven. After a while the pizza was done. They both got a slice and went back to their seat by the arcade to eat. They kept on talking for a while. After a while they finished the pizza. Bonnie offered to get somemore so he went off back to the kitchen to get another more. Foxy was in there with Mike and Freddy cooking their own pizza.

"So, Bonnie how the date be going?" Foxy asked.

"Its going good I think Chica really likes me," Bonnie replied.

"Well good, you're a really likeable guy," Freddy said smiling, "Most of the time."

Bonnie just looked at Freddy. Then grabed two more pieces of pizza and went off back to Chica. Bonnie walked back to Chica. He set down her plate and they started eatting their pizza once again. After a short time it was almost six. Mike was packing up to leave and everyone else need to get ready for a hard days work. Chica went off to get ready, but stopped and came back and kissed Bonnie on the cheek. She walked off. Freddy and Foxy were watching their friend. They we're both happy for him.

**A/N**

**Well there is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if this was kind of boring toward the end. I wrote this a 2 AM. So I was very tired. Well, thats all. Laters! :)**


	2. Spying

**A/N**

**Hey** **everyone sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of work over the weekend. Well, anyway now that Christmas Break is coming up I can post more offen. I don't yet have a name for the new pizzeria and the new animatronics. So if you have a name just PM me and or post it in the reviews. Also, I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and a Happy New Year! Enjoy this next chapter. Laters. **

[Friday Night- 11:36 PM]

Mike drove down the street going to the pizzeria. He looked off to his right to see a billboard. It said, "OPEN NOW! The Pizza Pizzeria! -Fun, Games, and PIZZA!" "So," Mike said to himself, "It really is opening." Mike continued to drive down the street. He pulled into the pizzeria. He got out of his car and went to Mr. Fazbear's office. "Yes, Mike," Mr. Fazbear asked, "What do you need?"

"You were right sir," Mike said.

"Right about what?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"The new pizzeria," Mike said, "It really did open."

"Oh, yes I know," Mr. Fazbear said, "I've already went by there."

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I dropped in this morning," Mr. Fazbear said, "Nice little place they've got. Now you have a job to do. Now get to the security office.

Mike turned around and walked off towards the office. He went by the windows not noticing a dark dog-like silhouette looking through the window. Mike put his stuff down by the door and flopped down in the chair. Bonnie soon came looking for him.

"Hey Mike?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah?" Mike responded.

"Well...You know how me and Chica...Are dating," Bonnie asked, "Right?"

"Yeah, how could I not I watched it happen," Mike said laughing a bit,"Do you need some help or something?"

"Well, I don't know what to do with Chica and since you have a wife yourself you could...Umm...Give me some advice?" Bonnie asked.

"Well yeah sure," Mike said, "I don't see why not."

"Really?" Bonnie said, "Wow thanks. Noone else has been much help. I asked freddy seeing how he knows stuff like that, but all he did was tell me things not to do."

"Well, I can help you Bonnie," Mike said, "I got nothing else to do."

Mike and Bonnie when into the backroom to talk for a while. About an hour later they came out. Bonnie seemed very confident as he went to find Chica. Mike watch him march off to find Chica. Freddy watched and just laughed.

"There he goes," Freddy said.

"Yeah," Mike responded.

[New Pizzeria]

A husky slowly opened her eyes. She looked to the left and saw two other animatronics. One a tiger and the other a monkey. She walked off the stage and looked around. The place looked like it was new. Because it was. The husky walked around a bit looking at the building. The she heard a voice behind her. "Hello Mishka."

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

Foxy was stitting on his ship with Golden. They were talking about Bonnie and Chica. Golden had gone on a long vacation by dreaming. He had just woken up after about a week. Foxy was telling him about how Bonnie and Chica were together now. Golden was happy for his friend.

"So, Foxy how are they doing?" Golden asked.

"Well they're good." Foxy said, "They seem to get along, but I guess they've only been together for a little less than a week."

"But, still thats good," Golden said.

"Yeah, I guess," Foxy said.

Foxy then remembered about the new pizzeria. He decided to tell Golden.

"Hey, Golden?" Foxy said.

"Yeah, Foxy?" Golden replied.

"Well, did ye know there is a new pizzeria opening up?" Foxy said.

"Really?" Golden said.

"Yes, and it could put our pizzeria out of business." Foxy said, "It just opened today."

Golden had a worried look in his eyes. He looked at Foxy then disappreared. Foxy looked around for him. Golden was gone. Foxy just turned and walked away. Mike and Freddy were walking around looking for Foxy.

"Oh, hey there ye are" Foxy said, "I need to asked ye something."

"Yeah Foxy?" Mike replied.

"Well I was thinking how about Freddy and ye come with me ta go to the new pizzeria?" Foxy explained.

"I don't care you two can go," Freddy said, "I'm a bit busy helping Mr. Fazbear, but tell us aboiut the place. Like what they have there and such."

"Got it Freddy," Foxy said.

"Well I guess we be off then," Foxy said.

"Guys and one more thing," Freddy said. "Don't get caught."

"Alright Freddy," Foxy said.

Mike and Foxy walked out the door into the dark of the night. Off to the new pizzeria. Mike and Foxy we're sticking to the shadows. They didn't want to be seen by anything or anyone. They finally got to the pizzeria. They looked in they saw a dog like figure. Then the figure looked in their direction. Foxy and Mike ducked down. When they looked up the figure was gone. Then they heard a female voice say, "What are you both doing spying on this pizzeria?"

**A/N**

**Hey there's chapter 2. Yay! Anyway again sorry for the long wait. I was very busy. Well I hope you enjoyed. Laters! :D**


	3. Many Meetings

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! I don't want to say much so here it is. Chapter 3! this series will be much longer than my first. If you have any ideas/OCs/opinions just say them. Well, that's all. Later! :D**

Foxy and Mike turned around to se a gray and white husky standing before them. She had her arms crossed at she looked at them. "What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well...Um...We were coming to see ta new pizzeria," Foxy said.

Foxy was acting different. He was nevous and looked like he had seen an angel. He had never seen such a beautiful creature in his life. He looked at the husky for only a fraction of a second, but it seemed like a lifetime to him. Mike shoved Foxy. Foxy blinked a few times and shook his head. He tried to look as normal as he could.

"So, who are you two?" the husky asked.

Foxy and Mike looked at each other. Then Foxy spoke up.

"I-I be Foxy the Pirate and this is me friend Mike Schmidt," Foxy said, "what be ye name?"

"My name is Mishka and I live here with my two friends," She said.

"So...Mishka," Mike said, "did you just come here?"

"Yes, we just got here," Mishka said, "this was our first day,"

'

"So, I see this is a nice pizzeria," Foxy said trying to not act weird.

"Um...Well yes," She said, "its very nice. Would you like to come in and look around?"

"Well...One second," Mike said.

Mike pulled Foxy over away.

"Should we really go in?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, but we just should anyway," Foxy said, "let's try and make a good first impression."

"Alright," Mike responded.

They both walked back over to the husky. "Yes, we will come in," Foxy said.

"Alright," Mishka said in a cheerful voice.

Mike and Foxy both followed Mishka into the pizzeria. He floors and a checkered flag pattern much like their pizzeria. It also, had a show stage and an security office. Just like theirs. Foxy and Mike were looking around as they followed Mishka. Then they came across a white tiger. He eyed Foxy and Mike.

"Mishka who are these two?" He asked.

"Its alright Frost, this is Mike and Foxy," she said to the tiger, "they we're coming to see visit the pizzeria."

"Alright," Frost replied.

"Where is that damn monkey," Mishka asked.

"I don't know," Frost replied, "but I think he said that, "he was going to go see some other pizzeria."

Mike and Foxy looked at each other.

"We need to get back there," Mike said.

"I know," Foxy replied, "lets go."

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

Chica and Bonnie were having one of their "date nights" while Freddy and Mr. Fazbear were working on ways to make money. Freddy and Mr. Fazbear were talking when they heard the sound of footsteps. Freddy looked out into the hall, but noone was there. A monkey looked down at him from the cealing. Just out of Freddy vision. The monkey continued to climb along the cealing till he got to the arcade. He could see a bunny and a chicken sitting together. He was climbing along when he heard a voice behind him. "Hello friend," said a voice.

"Hello?" the Monkey asked scared as to who said that.

He looked around for someone, but there was noone in sight.

"Over here," the voice called again.

Then the voice showed himself. It was Golden Freddy.

"So what are you going here?" Golden asked.

The monkey looked at him for a moment then answered.

"I'm Louie and I'm just here to say "hello," Louie replied.

"Well, nice to meet you," Golden said.

"I'm Golden Freddy, but you can just call me Golden," The ghost bear said.

"Alright," Louie said.

"Come with me," Golden said, "I want you to meet the others."

Louie followed Golden down the hall. Into the office. Freddy and Mr. Fazbear.

"Yeah, Golden?" Freddy asked.

"We've got a visitor," He said.

"We do?" Fazbear asked.

"Yep, he's right outside," Golden said, "Louie you can come in now."

Louie walked right in. He was about a foot shorter than the two Freddys and about the same height as Mr. Fazbear.

"Hello there," the monkey said.

"Hello," Freddy said in responce.

"My name is Louie," the monkey said, "I just came here to say "hello."

"Well, then," Freddy said, "I'm Freddy Fazbear and this is Mr. Fazbear,"

"Nice to meet you," Louice replied.

[Foxy, Mike, Mishka and Frost]

"What do you mean you need to go?" Mishka asked.

"Well your friend is going to our pizzeria and well...If he trys to sneak around he might get himself killed," Foxy said.

Mishka's face suddenly had a concerned look on it.

"Well then," she said, "We better get there soon." 

Then Foxy, MIke and Mishka ran out the door and started for the pizzeria. They went along the road in the shadows. The began nearing the pizzeria.

"I can see it," Foxy said, "we're almost there."

They neared the pizzeria quickly, but still had far to go.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

The two Freddys and Mr. Fazbear had been talking to Louice for the last few minute. He had told them they had just come into town from L.A. and were being resold to another pizzeria. Then they all heard yelling as Foxy, Mike and Mishka burst through the door. They all walked out of the office and looked to see them in the front room.

"Well, you're back I see," Freddy said, "and I see you brought a friend?"

"This is Mishka everyone," Foxy said, "We just got back from the other pizzeria."

"Louie there you are," Mishka said, "We have a big daw tomorrow. It's our first real day."

"Yeah, I know," Louie replied.

By this time Chica and Bonnie had heard all the talking and came over to see what was going on.

"So" Bonnie said, "Who are these two?"

"This is Mishka and Louie," Freddy said.

"So are you from the new pizzeria?" Chica asked.

"Yes we are," Mishka replied.

"Well then, I'm Chica and this is Bonnie." She said we a smile, "nice to meet you and welcome to

"Well, nice to meet you to and welcome to Green Pine, Colorado," Bonnie said.

Mike looked at his watch. It read 5:47 AM. "Oh, guys it almost six," Mike said, "I'm gonna get ready to leave."

"Alright Mike," Freddy said.

"Yeah, we need to get going to, today is our first day," Mishka said.

"Well good luck ta ye then," Foxy said.

This made Mishka blush a little. Louie and Mishka said goodbye then went to walk home.

As Mike walked out the door everyone began to get ready for their own hard day.

**A/N**

**Well there's chapter three. I'll be posting the next chapter within a few days. At the latest saturday sometime. Also, if you can see Foxy has some "love" toward Mishka. Well, that's all. See ya next chapter! Bye! :D**


	4. Mike To The Rescue

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! Happy Christmas Break! Well, here's chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy. I'm working on a second story currently. I think its gonna be really good. Well anyway enjoy!**

**Later!**

Mike opened his eyes. It was about 10:30. Mike got out of bed and went to take a shower. He was coming in early to help Mr. Fazbear with somethings. Mike walked out of the nice refreshing shower. He got his uniform on and grabbed his keys. Mike went and got into his car. He got onto the highway and drove into town. He pulled up to the pizzeria the glass doors were shattered. Mike suddenly got worried. "Did someone really break in?" he thought to himself. Mike grabbed his bat and walked through the doors. He heard talking coming from the office. Mike creeped up to the door and looked in. There were two men and Mr. Fazbear. One of them had a gun and the other a knife. Mr. Fazbear saw Mike and lightly nodded his head. Mike grabbed this phone and called the police. Then he came back to the office. The two men were trying to get Mr. Fazbear where the safe was.

"Damnit you old man," One of them said, "Where is the fucking safe?!"

"I won't tell you," Mr. Fazbear replied.

"You better tell us now or I'll gut you like a fish," the other said.

"Fine you can try, but you won't have the chance to," Mr. Fazbear said.

As Mike raised his bat over the man's head. Mike swung the bat down knocking the man down. Then he hit the other in the side of the head knocking him back.

"Thank you Mike," Mr. Fazbear said.

"No problem sir," Mike responded, "The police are on their way now." 

"Good," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Wait Mr. Fazbear," Mike said, " Why didn't the others help you when they broke in?"

"Well that's because the aren't here." Mr. Fazbear said.

"What?" Mike responded, "Why not?"

"They all went over to the other pizzeria," Mr. Fazbear said, "They should be back in a little while."

"Well alright sir," Mike said, "I'll be in the office if you need me," 

"Ok Mike," Mr. Fazbear replied.

[The Other Pizzeria]

Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Golden had gone over to the other pizzeria to see it. It was similar to their's, but It was newer. Foxy was also, still acting strange around Mishka.

"Freddy," Bonnie said, "Don't you think Foxy has been acting strange since him and Mike went off to see this pizzeria?"

"Yeah, Bonnie now that you say it he has been," Freddy replied, "And he's been acting different around Mishka."

"Wait, you don't think he likes her do you?" Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Don't know," Freddy said, "He might or he just might be acting weird, but whatever it is I'm gonna find out." 

"Alright Freddy," Bonnie said, "I'm gonna go find Chica and you see what you can find,"

Then Bonnie walked off. Freddy turned back to where Foxy, Mishka, Golden, and Louie where talking. Foxy, sounded normal, but kept studdering here and there. Freddy thought about that for a while. Then he walked over to Bonnie.

"Do you wanna ask him?" Freddy said.

"If you can get him over here I will," Bonnie replied.

"Ok," Freddy said.

Then he walking over to Foxy.

"Hey Foxy can you come here a second?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Foxy said.

Foxy walked over to Freddy and Bonnie.

"Yeah want ye want?" Foxy asked.

"Well, Bonnie wanted to asked you," Freddy said.

"Yeah?" Foxy asked.

"Do you like Mishka?" Bonnie said.

Foxy looked at them with a surpised face.

"W-What!? N-No, no, no, I-I don't like her," Foxy said.

"Foxy, you just suddered like 5 times," Freddy said.

"N-No I didn't," Foxy said trying to act normal.

"You just did again." Freddy said.

"Well alright, I do...a little," Foxy said.

"So you do like her," Bonnie said, "Yeah, me and Freddy have been wondering about that."

"So you gonna go talk to her," Freddy said.

"I have been," Foxy said,

"I mean like alone," Freddy said, "Without everyone around you."

Foxy just looked at Freddy for a moment. He wanted to, but was he felt he wasn't ready. Atleast not by himself.

"No...I'm gonna wait a few days then maybe," Foxy said.

"Well ok Foxy," Freddy said, "I'm gonna head back to our pizzeria see what's going on,"

"Alright," Bonnie and Foxy both replied.

Freddy walked out the door to make the trip back home. Bonnie went to sit with Chica and Foxy went back to talking with the others.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Mike was talking to a police man. Telling him about what had happened about the break in. Mr. Fazbear was on the phone with the a window repair company about getting replacement doors. Freddy was almost to the pizzeria. He came over a hill and saw police cars all over the parking lot.

"I wonder what happened," He said to himself.

He walked down a side road to go around to the back of the pizzeria. Went he got closer he could see Mike and Mr. Fazbear outside of the pizzeria talking to the police. He went around back and walked in the side door. He went into the kitchen to see if there was any pizza. He walked out and surpirsed Mike.

"Oh shit Freddy you scared me," Mike said, "You're back already?"

"Yeah everyone else is still there," Freddy said, "But what happened here?"

"Just two robbers trying to steal the money from the safe," Mike replied.

"Hmm, alright," Freddy said, "Oh and before I forget, Foxy likes Mishka. He told me and Bonnie when we were at the pizzeria."

"Really?" Mike said laughing a little, "Well good for him. Has he talked to her yet?"

"No, but he said he was going to soon," Freddy replied.

"Well alright," Mike said, "I'll be in the security office."

"Ok Mike," Freddy said.

Freddy and Mike went on with their night. Mike walked into the office and sat down. He picked up his phone and called his Mom's house.

"Hi Mom," he said,

"Hi Mikey," she said.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

"I was just gonna tell you two robbers broke into the pizzeria tonight," Mike said.

"What? Really?" she replied, "Are you hurt?"

"No, Mom I'm fine," Mike said, "The police handled it."

"Well alright, be safe," She said.

"Ok, Mom I will bye," Mike said,

Mike set down his phone. After a few hours Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Golden came back. It was almost six. Mike picked up his stuff said "goodbye" and headed out the door. Foxy went to his Cove for a while to rest. Foxy was thinking. He was thinking about Mishka he smiled at the thought and went to sleep.

**A/N**

**Hey there's chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed. I will be able to post chapter a lot quicker because of Christmas Break. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!**


	5. A Rude Awakening

**A/N**

**Helloooooooo there. I didn't give up the story. So sorry for the very long wait. I was on break and it was Christmas and visiting with family. You know. So here is chapter five finally! I've been working on this off and on for the last week. Also, this chapter may be sad for some people. I did something I thought I wouldn't anytime soon to this story. If at all. So read and find out! I hope you all enjoy! Later!**

Foxy slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room to see he wasn't in Pirate Cove anymore. He was in the maintence room. Foxy was confused why he wasn't in his Cove. He tried to push himself up with his hand, but he could'n. FOxy looked at his hand and it was gone. Foxy began freaking out. Now he had no good hands. He again tried and failed. Foxy fell back down to his original postion. "Damnit why don't I have my hand!?" Foxy said angry by the situation at _hand._

(**Sorry I had to take you from the story, but hand jokes right? AHAHAHAHAA! That's not funny? Oh...*Starts to cry* Its ok I understand *sob* I'll go...*sob*...now *sobs loudly*)**

Foxy sat there for a moment then he decided to try again. This time he got finally got up.

"Finally," Foxy said to himself.

Foxy stood up and walked over to the door that was slightly a jar. He pushed it open and looked out. The whole pizzeria seemed different to him. Everything seemed..._New_. Foxy looked to where the kitchen was and he could see Freddy and Mike talking together. Natrualy Foxy walked toward his two best Friends. As he got closer Mike noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was and was surprised to see who it was. Mike looked at Foxy wide-eyed. Freddy had turned also at Foxy surprised. He seemed angry and worried.

"F-Foxy?" Mike said, "Your...R-Reactivated? Oh no..It can't happen again! Mr. Fazbear!"

"Wait what do you mean "reactivated?" Foxy said confused.

"Wait...you don't know you where deactivated?" Foxy said.

"No why would I be?" Foxy asked puzzled.

"So he doesn't know about the Fire," Freddy said to Mike.

"Yeah...I guess not," Mike responded.

Just then Mr. Fazbear walked in to see what Mike had called him for.

"Yes Mike what do you need?" Mr. Fazbear said.

Mr. Fazbear got one good look at Foxy and paniced

"Quick Freddy! Get Foxy I need to shut him down before he does more damage!" Mr. Fazbear yelled.

Freddy looked at Foxy and jumped at him. Luckily Foxy jumped out of the way just in time.

"WAIT!" Mike yelled out.

Freddy and Mr. Fazbear both looked at him.

"What do you mean wait?" Mr. Fazbear said, "He could destory the pizzeria again! I don't want that to happen."

Foxy's ears perked up and he eyes grew wide.

"I-I...Destoryed the pizzeria?" Foxy said wide-eyed.

"Yes! You burned the place to the ground!" Mr. Fazbear yelled.

Foxy was horrified by what he had just heard, but also a little doubtful. He Foxy The Pirate, burning the pizzeria to the ground. This had to be a prank.

"Ha Ha very funny guys," Foxy said.

Everyone looked at him. Mr. Fazbear's face looked the worst.

"Foxy this is not a joke...you burned the pizzeria to the ground," Mike said.

"What!" Foxy said surprised.

**I'm gonna end it here. WAIT! Don't leave yet. I will have another chapter up in and hour or so. So stay close! I hope you are all not to mad at me for being gone for like two weeks. *~* Well anyway I hope you enjoyed. NPF OUT! **


	6. I Killed Again

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the late upload. I know I said, "I was gonna upload in a few hours, but I forgot I had to get up real early the next day. Also, I saw someone review my first story for the first time in forever saying to play a prequel as a flashback. And if you guessed. YES that will happen, most likely after I finish "Tale Of Two Pizzerias" Well here's chapter 6! I have a really sick-boss story in my mind right now and it will make this story last a lot longer. That's all I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. See ya and stay AWESOME! **

"I-I...Really burned it ta the ground?" Foxy asked, "When and how?!"

"It...happened over two years ago," Mike said.

Foxy looked shocked. He had been reactivated for less than 10 minutes and he was already getting news and it was bad news. Very bad news indeed.

"Over two year's ago!" Foxy asked about ready to cry, "How!?"

"You turned on the gas stoves in the kitchen and then someone lit a match the place blew," Mr. Fazbear said, "You killed 20 people. Including...My dad...Mr. Fazbear. Along with...uh...B-Bonnie, Chica and Freddy."

Foxy looked at the man horrified at what he had said. He had killed his friends and twenty others! Foxy just looked at the ground in a trance. Then he finally spoke.

"I-I'm...I'm a monster!" Foxy yelled. Getting up and punching a hole in the wall, "How could I have done this!" Punching a second hole in the wall.

Then he ran back into his Cove. Foxy started crying at the loss of his friends. What he was feeling right now was overwelming. He was feeling guilt, depresion, and hatred of himself and for this life. He looked at the pictures of himself with kids. He began ripping them down and shreding them into what seemed like nothing.

Mike and Mr. Fazbear we're looking at the Cove. All they heard we're Foxy's crys of anger and pain.

"I think we should give him a little "Alone Time," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Yeah...There's a lot going through his head right now," Mike said, "If he comes out I'll tell you."

"Alright," Mr. Fazbear said.

Freddy and Mr. Fazbear walked off and Mike went to the security office.

[Freddy's POV]

I was walking with Mr. Fazbear to his office. I was just going to talk to him about the new pizzeria when Foxy. The old animatronic that burned down the pizzeria and killed people in the process. Well somehow he got reactivated and came out of his "Cove" as what Mike calls it. I really know nothing about him. All I really now is that the previous me was one of his best friends. I don't know how anyone could be friends with such a person or should I say animatronic, but I guess he didn't have multiple homicides on his hands. Or should I say _hand_.Me and Mr. Fazbear talked for a while about what I should do if he glitches again or tries to hurt anyone again. I told him I was gonna go talk to the others. So I said " Goodbye" and walked out.

I continued down the West Hall and passed Pirate Cove. I could hear what seemed to be crying from Foxy. I thought nothing of it. Though I felt a little sad for the fox. He had been deactivated for over two years and the second he wakes up he gets this kind of news. I walked to the backstage.

Chica and Bonnie we're there talking. The turned around as I came in.

"Hey Freddy, what was all that yelling and pounding?" Bonnie asked.

Chica asked the same thing.

"Well you know the old animatronic that burned down the pizzeria?" I asked.

"Yeah?" They both replied.

"Well...He reactivated," I said.

"What?!" Chica said, "He'll kill us all! He might just burn the pizzeria down again!"

"We'll he has no memory of him doing it and he might not be doing anything for a while," I replied.

"What do you mean?" Chica asked.

"He really sad and depressed," I said.

"Why?" Chica said.

"He found out he killed his friends in the fire," I said, "The older versions of ourselves."

"Oh..That must of been what all the very loud yelling and crying was about," Bonnie said.

"Should go and try to cheer him up?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, but I thing we should give him some alone time first," I replied.

"Alright Fred," Bonnie replied.

[Time Passed -No ones POV-]

Foxy was crying in a corner. He had some much rage built up inside him. There we're several holes in the walls. he had punched through the drywall with all his anger. "WHY WHAT WOULD I DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS?!, Foxy yelled, "ITS NOT LIKE ME!"

Foxy punched another hole in the wall. Then he heard a voice call out to him, "Are you alright Foxy?" Foxy was confused. The voice didn't sound like anyone he knew. It couldn't have been Chica, but it sounded similar. Foxy thought for a minute about what to do. "Foxy? Come on out. I know you're sad, but we can help you feel better." Then Foxy's eye grew wide. This voice sounded almost exactly like Chica. So he decided to go see what see wanted. Foxy's heart had lifted when he heard a familiar voice. He got up slowly wiping away a few tears. He opened the curtains at he said, "What do you want lass."

Foxy stopped with eyes even wider. There were two animatronics. They both looked like Bonnie and Chica!

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Then next one will probably be out tomorrow sometime. See ya and stay AWESOME! **


	7. New Faces

**Hello everyone and welcome back! Here's chapter 7! Now this chapter we have the new characters added in. Also, so no one is confused here are their details. **

** V**

**Toy Freddy: **

**Sex: Male **

**Looks: How he does in FNaF2**

**Toy Chica:**

**Sex: Female**

**Looks: How she does in FNaF2**

**Toy Bonnie:**

**Sex: Female**

**Looks: How she looks in FNaF2**

**Please Note: Orignal Bonnie is Male and new Toy Bonnie is female. Only because of how she looks in-game. So don't get confused.**

**Well that's all. I hope you enjoy the chapter! If you have any questions feel free to PM me or post in the review section. Now here's the story!**

Chapter 7

Foxy looked at Bonnie and Chica confused. They looked like his friends, but more feminine. They both had red blushes on their cheeks and obvious eyelashes. He ignored their new appearence and called out to Mike, "Mike!" Foxy yelled. They both looked at Foxy as he yelled for help.

Mike came running down the hall and saw Bonnie and Chica with Foxy. Mike looked at Foxy. Confusion was written all over his face.

"I thought you said I killed my friends?!" Foxy yelled, "Why would you lie to me!"

"fPXY I didn't. These are Toy Bonnie and Chica," Mike said.

Foxy looked back at them noticing they really did look nothing like his old friends and now that Mike mentioned it Freddy didn't look the same either.

"W-What?" Foxy said confused,

"Yes," Mike said.

"Wait WHAT?" Toy Chica said, "Remade? What do you mean by that Mike?"

"So you remember when I told you the pizzeria burned down?" Mike asked.

"Yeah? What about it?" Toy Chica responded.

"Well you're a second generation," Mike said, "You're not the original characters. There was a different Chica before you. Along with Freddy and Bonnie."

"Well that explains a lot," Foxy said.

"So...were just copies?" Toy Chica said.

"No, you look alike, but have different personalities," Mike said.

"Hmm...I wondered about that," Toy Bonnie said.

"About what?" Mike said.

"About the spare heads in the back room. They look nothing like ours now." Toy Bonnie said.

"Yeah those are the old spare heads," Mike said.

"So," Foxy said, "Who might you two be?"

"Well I'm Toy Bonnie and this is Toy Chica," Toy Bonnie said.

"Nice ta meet ye two," Foxy said, "I be Foxy the Pirate."

Just then Mr. Fazbear and Freddy came into the dining area.

"I see you've met Toy Chica and Bonnie," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Yes I have," Foxy said.

"Well you already met Toy Freddy and now I would like to introduse myself," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Sir, but I've already met you," Foxy said.

The man took off his hat. He looked nothing like the Mr. Fazbear Foxy new. He was a little taller and looked a lot yonger. He also had longer hair. Then Foxy remembered, "You killed my dad, 20 others..." He put 2 and 2 together and then spoke.

"So you're Mr. Fazbear's son?" Foxy asked.

"Yes...I am," He said, "The names Matt."

"So were all aquainted I see?" Mike said.

"I belive we are Mike," Matt said.

Matt looked at Mike then at Foxy.

"Foxy you can stay reactivated...for now," Matt said.

Matt looked at Foxy then walked back to him office.

"So could someone fill me in on what happened about two years ago again?" Foxy asked.

"You burned down the pizzeria," Mike said.

"No I mean details," Foxy replied.

"Well was the same night you all had come back from the other pizzeria. I watched you go into the Cove and then I left to got home," Mike said, "About 5 hours later I get a text from one of my friends saying "HOLY SHIT! One of the animatronics an Freddy's went insane and burned it down! Get over here quick!" I freaked out and got in my car and drove down there. When I got there the place was halfway destoryed. I went to my over to my friend who was watching along with like 50 other people. They we're taking bodies out and sending them off. Then Mr. Fazbear got wheeled out and I ran over to him to see if he was alright. He said I-I... K-knew I should of scrapped hi... He died right there. After they found the burned endoskeletons of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. After a few days they blamed you for the fire and sent you into storage and well the rest is history."

Mike looked at everyone else. Neither Toy Chica, Toy Freddy or Toy Bonnie had heard the story full story before. Then he looked at Foxy.

"I-I don't remember any of that...Nothing," Foxy said.

"Well...witnesses say it was you...And there was video proof," Mike said.

"I-I...just need to-... FUCK! I HATE MY FUCKING LIFE! FIRST 87' NOW THIS WHAT THE FUCK AM I? JUST A KILLING MACHINE?" Foxy yelled as he picked up a chair and threw it accross the room. He turned around looking at everyone then stormed back into his Cove.

"We should just leave him," Mike said, "He needs time to cool-down."

Everyone walked away, but Matt was watching from the hall. Thinking. Thinking about what he had to do.

**There is chapter 7. I hope you all enjoyed! We're almost to 20 followers! I know we can hit that, but for now stay AWESOME and goodbye!**


	8. Old Faces Return

**[Just a warning this chapter has a lot of really strong language. So if you don't like that sorry. Viewer Disgrestion Is Advised] Hello everyone! Wow I asked for 20 follows and we passed that! You guys deserve a treat! Double chapter on me! I hope you all enjoy it. I'm also gonna start a Mile-Stone thing. Everytime we pass a decade there will be an extra long chapter or double chapter next upload. We reach for 30 follows or 20 Favs! I know all you awesome people can do it. That's all! Now ENJOY chapter 8! Bye! :D**

[Somewhere Over The Rainbow]

**Ha ha whoever gets that reference gets a ****FREE ****cookie! XD**

"Is my project almost ready?" A man asked.

"Yes, my master," Mishka replied, "It will be done with in the next few weeks. We should have it ready soon enough."

"Good," He replied, "Frost!"

A tall white tiger walked into the room.

"Yes? Master," He replied.

"Mishka you're dismissed," The man said.

"Yes, Master," Mishka replied and walked out of the room.

"Now Frost I have a job for you," The man said.

"And that is?" Frost answered.

"Kill Foxy The Pirate," He replied.

"Very well," Frost said.

Frost turned around and walked out of the room. Mishka had heard what Frost was sent to do. She was worried this day would come. She had to warn her friends and Foxy.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

All was normal in the pizzeria. It was night so Mike was there keeping watch and the others went about there business. Foxy however, was not having the best time. He had been in his cove for over 3 hours now. Not saying a word and not even moving. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"F-Foxy?" The voice said.

Foxy instantly knew who this was. He turned around to see Golden looking at him.

"Yep, it's me ol' Foxy," He said.

"I-I thought you were deactivated and...Dead?" Golden said.

"That's what everyone thought," Foxy said, "But now I'm back."

"Oh...Then do you know?" Golden said.

"Yes, I know," Foxy replied, "But I remember nothing."

"Wait you don't remember...Burning this place down?" Golden asked.

"No...All I remember is going to sleep then waking up in the storage room," He replied.

"How could you not?" Golden asked.

"I don't know," Foxy said, "It was like it was all a dream. You have it, but forget it as soon as you wake up."

"Do the others know?" Golden asked.

"Yeah, they were a little suprised themselves," Foxy said.

"I sure am," Golden replied.

"Golden could you tell me what happened?" Foxy said, "The day I went crazy? That is...if you were even there."

"I was," Golden said, "I can tell you."

"It was the same day we had gone to the other pizzeria. You were preforming for the kids and parents. Everything was doing fine. Then you started to act weird. You weren't finshing sentences and you're eyes were completely black. Not even the white dots were there. Then you jumped off your stage and ran into the kitchen. I followed you into it and you were turning on the gas stoves. Everyone was freaking out. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were trying to get people to safty, but then. Then whole building blew. After a few seconds some of the smoke cleared and there were flames and rubble everywhere. You were bent up and burned and what I thought...Dead. I ran out to see the main room completly filled with fire. There was no way anyone or anything could of survived. I teleported outside to see many people and fire trucks pull up. I watched as they pulled all of your bodys from the rubble and Mr. Fazbear's body he died right there."

Golden looked up at Foxy he had tears running down his face.

"Also, _They_ want to talk with you," Golden said.

Foxy was confused on who _They _were. Then he looked up. Above him was Freddy, Bonnie and Chica?

"FOXY YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Freddy yelled.

"You're...Alive?" Foxy asked.

"NO WERE NOT ALIVE YOU FUCK!," Freddy said, "WERE FUCKING DEAD!"

"Freddy calm the hell down Foxy doesn't even remember doing this," Bonnie said.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Freddy said, "DON"T YOU REMEMBER HE KILLED US?"

"Freddy he doesn't even remember doing it!" Chica said, "NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!

"Guys I'm sorry I couldn't control it. I don't even fucking remember burning this place down. I'm sorry," Foxy said using his Pirate accent, "So will ye forgive this ol' pirate?"

Freddy had heard just about enough from Foxy. Before anyone could respond he snarled and jumped at him with his claws ready, but went right through him. Got back up and started punching Foxy.

"Freddy stop," Golden said, "You can't even touch him."

Freddy didn't care he couldn't hit Foxy. It was good enough for him to see his punches hitting the fox. Bonnie and Chica were not exactly happy to see Foxy, but aleast they weren't acting like Freddy.

"So?" Foxy asked.

"For now..." Bonnie and Chica said.

"Thank ye," Foxy said.

"No problem," Bonnie replied with a half smile.

Just then a white tiger jumped at Foxy. Tearing this already damaged suit. It flew past him like a speeding bullet. They all looked at the red eyes. Looking at them from the darkness.

"Time to die Foxy," He said.

Everyones eyes widened at the voice. It was Frost.

**Cliffhanger! I hope everyone enjoyed! The next one will be out in a few hours. So until the enjoy and stay awesome!**


	9. Frost

**Here's the second part. I hope you enjoy! Also, were almost at chapter 10! Free cake and Ice-cream that day. That's all. Now read on!**

[Same Damn Place] ^_^

Frost growled and jumped at Foxy again with his claws and teeth ready. Foxy jumped out of the way again. This time cutting with with his hook. Golden jumped on Frost and punched him in the face before getting pushed off. Frost jumped on Golden and started to cut him with his claws. He cut up Goldens chest then picked him up and threw him at Foxy. Just then Mike, and the Toys came in to see Foxy and a Golden bear fighting a tiger. They also saw 3 ghostly versions of themselves watching. Toy Freddy lept into action and tackled Frost to the ground. He then picked him up and threw him across the room. Toy Freddy helped Foxy up.

"Thanks," Foxy said.

"Don't mention it," Toy Freddy said.

Foxy, Golden, and Toy Freddy got into a defensive stance. They were ready to put up a fight. Frost got up and looked at his situation. He was out numbered and had no means of escape. He new if he failed he would be punished. He looked at the others. He growled then jumped at Foxy. He be started to claw him in the face. Frost then let out a shriek. A hook went threw his neck. Destorying his voice box. Everyone looked at a white vixen that was mangled and torn apart. She had put her hook threw Frost's neck. Then she picked him up and threw him across the room. She was about to finsh him off when she heard a voice.

"Stop!" Foxy said.

She turned around and looked at Foxy. Her eyes were black and had white dots in the middle.

"What?" She said.

"Don't kill him," Foxy said, "I need to ask him something."

Foxy got up and walked over to Frost. He picked him up by his neck. He couldn't talk let alone move his neck very much.

"Frost what the hell!" Foxy yelled, "What are you attacking me?"

Frost couldn't speak very well. He was able to push out one sentance.

"Because I was told to," Frost said.

"Who!" Foxy said, "Who told you to!"

"Him," Frost said before dying.

Foxy dropped his lifeless body on the ground. Then turned back to the others.

"Who was Frost?" Toy Freddy said.

"Another animatronic who was from another pizzeria," Foxy said, "Not a Freddy Fazbear's, but a different one."

"I always knew that place would be trouble," Freddy said.

"I kinda did too," Bonnie said.

Then they looked at the Toy versions of themselves.

"So who are they Mike?" Freddy asked.

Mike was still a little confused about Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica suddenly showing up, but a ghosts. He didn't know, but Freddy was asking him a something and he wasn't just gonna ignore him.

"They're your replacements," Mike said.

Freddy was about to respond then Bonnie cut in, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Bonnie yelled.

"I am one," Toy Bonnie smiled and giggled.

"OH...FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Bonnie said as he left the room.

"Bonnie come back," Chica said as she followed him out.

Everyone watched Bonnie storm out followed by Chica.

"I'm gonna go help him calm down," Mike said.

"So who is this?" Foxy asked after Mike left.

"This is Mangle your replacement," Toy Bonnie said, "Also..."

"Lemme guess a girl," Foxy said.

"Yep," She replied.

"So what happened to you?" Foxy asked.

"The kids tore me apart," Mangle said, "I am really screwed up."

"Yeah..."Foxy said.

[Bonnie, Mike, and Chica]

"Bonnie? Bonnnnnie?" Chica said.

They were in Mike's office. Bonnie was really pissed that they would replace him with a girl version of himself. He had no problem being replaced. It was obvious they would, but changing him to a girl just made him snap.

He was floating looking blank at the wall.

"I don't think he's in a talking mood right now," Mike said.

"Yeah," Chica replied.

"So how are you guys...Back?" Mike asked.

"Well were technicly dead, but we are like ghosts or I guess we are ghosts?" Chica said.

"Hmm," Mike said.

Then they heard pounding on the front doors.

"I better see who it is," Mike said.

He walked around the corner then came back. "Guys it's Mishka!"

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! Ha ha! Well I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be out in 2 to 3 days and "Human Now" will be updated soon also. That's all and stay AWESOME!**


	10. Discoveries

**Hello everybody! WOW Chapter 10! It's amazing I wrote all of this. I'm so sorry for the late upload. I got sent off to my grandmothers on tuesday night and got back on thursday afternoon. So I didn't have much time to upload or write. I scrambled this one out on friday morning so there might be a few mistakes. Well that's all. I hope you enjoy! Also, don't forget to review. Reading everyone's feedback is awesome. It feels to nice to have people take time to write positive feedback on something you did. Well enough of my rambbling! ONWARD TO THE STORY! (enjoy!) **

**Chapter 10: Discoveries**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

"Wait Mishka's here?" Chica said.

"Yeah," Mike said, "Should I let her in?"

"Yes , of course," Chica said.

"Well come on then," Mike said.

Mike followed by Chica and Bonnie ran to the front door. She saw them and was worried why they were running. Mike got out his keys and opened the door.

"Guys!" Mishka said, "Frost's coming to kill Foxy quick we need to tell him!"

"We know and he was just here." Chica said, "And he's dead."

Mishka looked a little sad, but was serious with in a few seconds.

"Where?" She asked.

Mike, Chica, Bonnie, and Mishka ran and floated to Pirates Cove. When they came in Foxy, Mangle, and the Toys were helping to move Frosts lifeless body out. She was happy to see Foxy was still alive.

"Guys look whos back!" Chica said.

Everyone turned in Chica's direction and saw Mishka standing next to her.

"Mishka?" Freddy said, "Good time for you to show up. Frost just tried to kill Foxy and-..."

"I know I know...I should of got here sooner," Mishka said.

"What do you mean sooner?" Foxy asked, "Did you know?"

"Yes I knew. Someone sent him to kill you," Mishka said, "I listened in on what the person was saying to Frost. Then I followed him here."

Mishka did want to say it was the owner of the pizzeria that she worked at that made him do it, but she felt that they wouldn't trust her if she did. Then she decided they were the only ones that could help her.

"Guys I need to tell you something," Mishka said.

"Yeah?" They asked.

"They man who sent Frost to kill you Foxy is...m-my owner," Mishka said, "He's trying to kill again."

"What do ya mean by killing again?" Foxy asked.

"From what I've descovered he's the man that killed the 5 kids at this pizzeria," Mishka said. "Now he's trying again. Trying to kill more kids at his pizzeria."

"Yours," Freddy said.

"Yes and I need your help," Mishka replied, "You're the only others I trust."

"We can help you," Foxy said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep," Foxy said, "Right guys?"

"I'll help you," Chica said.

"Same," Bonnie said.

"I got nothing better to do," Mike said.

"Freddy?" Foxy said, "You are you gonna help?"

Freddy looked at them for a minute.

"Oh what the hell," He said and walked over with them.

"I guess we should help to," Toy Freddy said.

Then Mishka noticed it. TWO Freddys, Bonnies, and Chicas? This wasn't right. Then she noticed Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all see-through

"So who are they and why are you guys like...oh," Misha asked.

"Yep, were dead and these are our counterparts. Replacements technicly," Bonnie said.

"Mishka meet Toy Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica," Chica said.

"Well hello," Mishka said, "Well I like your new style Toy Bonnie,"

"Thank you," Toy Bonnie repied.

Mishka looked back at Bonnie who had a frown on his face. They all laughed and except Bonnie who crossed his arms. With a blank stare on his face.

"Atleast Toy Bonnie is a girl," Bonnie said, "Not a bear that put on makeup."

He looked at Toy Freddy smiling. Toy Freddy let out a low growl. The others were about to die from laughter. It had been a fun little reunion, but the fun was about to end. After a few minutes they got back to more serious matters.

"So do you know what he's gonna do next?" Foxy asked.

"He has a "project" he's working on," Mishka said, "But I no nothing. I'm just in charge of the others."

"What do you mean...Others?" Freddy asked.

"We have a few animatronics to help," Mishka said.

"Well that doesn't make things any easier," Mike said, "If you have a lot it could be a problem."

"Mike's right," Chica said, "They could be a BIG problem."

"Well we only have a little more than half a dozen," Mishka said, "They're just endoskeletons right now, but I suspect them to have costumes soon."

"Well, Mishka. Do you know when he's gonna unleash his project?" Foxy said. Foxy felt weird saying her name. Then Foxy remembered he did sort of liked her, but not so much that saying her name made him feel weird and sort of happy. And seeing her just made him good, but he ignored it.

"Not exactly, but very soon with in a few weeks," Mishka said, "I know it's going to be use on multiple targets. I heard something about a house being first, but I have no idea why they would go for a house."

"Unless...It's someone he wants to kill or maybe just a test?" Foxy said.

"Maybe," Freddy said.

"See if you can find out about this house and maybe about this possible weapon," Freddy said.

"Alright, I'll head back," Mishka said, "He will be looking for me and I don't want him to be suspicous."

"What about Frost's body?" Toy Bonnie said.

"After he doesn't return they'll probably send me or Louie out to find him, but I think I will be the one sent out," Mishka said, "Louie is the one working on the project."

"Well I better get going," Mishka said, "Bye and I'm glad you're ok Foxy." She blushed a little as she said that. Foxy smiled and blushed a little too. Freddy just looked at Foxy and moved his eyebrows. Foxy just looked back at him with a frown. All was well in the pizzeria...For now.

**I hope you are all not to mad at me for a late upload. Sorry, I'll try to make it up to you with a quicker uploads. Also, check out KudleyFan93. He or she is an awesome writer. So go check them out. Well, anyways that's all see you later!**


	11. Trying Again

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to chapter 11! Like I said, "Every 10 Favs/Follows you get an extra long chapter." Guess what? We passed both! So extra-extra long? XP Well I'm really sorry I was late with this one. I've been really busy with school and just family life in general. Also, I had some writers block early on while writing this so that didn't help either. Well anyway I hope you all enjoy chapter 11. Laters! **

[Somewhere In The City]

Mishka ran through people's yards going back to the other pizzeria. She was trying not to be seen. Anyone would be a little confused and maybe a little worried to see animatronic running around at 6 in the morning. She made her way to the main street that ran through the city. The pizzeria was right along there. Mishka was coming closer when she heard a car coming from behind her. Mishka jumped into some bushes along the road and let the car pass by. She walked out of the bush and continued on. Soon she could see the pizzeria it was only a few hundred yards away. She started to sprint. She didn't want anyone to know where she was. She ran to the entrance and quickly opened the door. She ran to her room and shut the door.

"Good I made it back," She said to herself.

Then a red light came on and an intercom beeped. She walked over to it and pressed the button.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Mishka? Oh, good you're there. I was needing some assistance in the lab. "Louie said, "Could you come help me?"

"Yeah, sure," She replied, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Oh, and could you bring Frost too?" Louie asked.

"He's not here," She replied.

"What? Where is he?" Louie asked.

"I'm not sure," Mishka replied, "Master told him to go do something for him."

"Hmm...Well ok," Louie said, "See you in a minute."

"Alright," She replied.

She pressed he button and the red light turned off.

"Well I guess I better get down there and see what he wants," Mishka said.

She walked out of her room and down to a hallway. She pressed a area on the wall in and a door opened. Mishka came to a long hallway with doors on both sides. At the end a door marked "Lab" was unlocked. She went in and looked for Louie. She came around a corner to see him testing a new animtronic, but this one was different.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza -The Next Morning]

It was 11 AM. Everyone was preforming for the kids and parents. Foxy was sitting back stage in Pirate's Cove. He knew he couldn't be seen by anyone. Mangle his replacement was now doing the shows at Pirate Cove. He had to admit she was very good at it. Though Foxy couldn't figure out why they would have such a destroyed animatronic do shows, but he didn't really care. He was just still processing the last few hours. He was thinking about something in particular. A white and gray husky perhaps, but who knows.

[Closing Time -Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

The last of the employees were packing up and getting ready to leave. It was 9:45 and soon they would have the place all to themselves. The Toys were as still as statues. Matt came out of his office to talk to the manager. He looked over the managers shoulder a few times to see Toy Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica talking to each other. He didn't have a problem with them being...Say alive. But he didn't want the city to freak out and find out robots that were made in a factory years ago could talk, thing, and feel. Like a human. And that might freak some people out. So he decided to keep it a secret. Matt continued talking for a few minutes. After everyone had left he told them they could move.

"Matt," Toy Freddy said, "When Mike gonna be here?"

"I don't know," Matt replied, "He said he was going

to be running late."

"That's normal for Mike," Toy Bonnie said.

"Yeah," Toy Chica said, "He never shows up on time."

"Well it's 11:30 and you usually gets here around 11:50," Toy Freddy said, "Also, remember we are meeting with that Mishka again."

"Yeah," Toy Bonnie said.

"Who is this Mishka?" Matt interrupted.

"A friend of ours," Toy Chica said, "Another animtronic from that pizzeria down the road."

"And you're meeting her why?" Matt asked.

"She asked all of us to help her," Toy Bonnie said, "Her owner was going to try and murder some people here again."

"Again? What does...wait, but that could only mean," Matt said, "Oh no. No, NO! AGAIN THE MOTHERFUCKER IS TRYING IT AGAIN!"

"What do you mean?" Toy Freddy said.

"Back when this pizzeria was new there were 5 murders," Matt said, "And the victims were all kids. They were killed by a mascot. One by one they were killed, but they could never find the childrens bodies. They had just..disappeared. They came the year of '87. On November the 14 Foxy. The old animatronic that burned this place down malfunctioned and bit a kid's face off. God knows how he even lived."

"He survived?" Foxy said walking into the room, "And what do you mean malfunction? The kid spilled his drink on my and I...I bit him. There wasn't a malfunction."

"What are you talking about?" Matt said, "You were acting weird and not completing sentences then you jumped at some kid and bit him."

"No that's not right," Foxy said, "I got mad and snapped."** (****literally****)**

"Foxy you glitched and bit some kid's face forehead off," Golden said appearing along with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

"No I DIDN'T!" Foxy yelled.

"Foxy calm down," Matt said, "I know you don't like talking about '87, but that's what happened and there's no changing it."

"I AM CALM!" Foxy replied.

"Foxy just forget about it we'll sort this all out later," Freddy said.

Just then Matt looked over to see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

"Ok Ok Ok. How the hell are you guys here?" Matt asked looking at the old animatonics, "First Foxy shows up now you guys!"

"Were not alive," Freddy said, "Were like Golden. Dead I guess. Only he's kinda both."

"Alright," Matt said.

"Wow. You took that well," Bonnie said.

"What do ya mean?" Matt asked.

"Foxy thought we where dead...So he freaked out," Bonnie said, "But you took that no problem."

"Well Mike should be here in a few minutes," Toy Freddy said, "Then we can help Mishka."

"By the way who is she?" Toy Freddy asked.

"She is one of three animatronics from another pizzeria," Freddy said.

"Alright," Toy Freddy said.

Just then Mike walked in.

"Hey everyone," Mike said.

"Hey Mike," Foxy said.

"So is everyone here?" Mike asked.

"Everyone except Mishka," Freddy said.

"Alright," Mike said, "I'll be in the office."

"Actually Mike are you good with robots?" Foxy asked.

"I worked at a car work shop in high school," Mike said, "I know a bit. Why?

"Well I kinda need a hand," Foxy replied.

"Yeah I can help ya buddy," Mike said.

"Thanks old friend," Foxy said.

[Other Pizzeria]

"Yeah that's what it does," Louie said.

"Wow that's really cool," Mishka replied.

Then over an intercom they heard a voice, "Mishka come to my office now."

"Well, I gotta go see what he wants," Mishka said.

"Alright," Louie said, "Bye."

"Bye," Mishka said.

Mishka walked out to the hall. Then to an elevator. She pressed the button and the doors opened. She walked in. The doors closed then it started to descend. It stopped and she walked out to a room. With a man sitting at a desk.

"Have a seat," The man said.

Mishka walked over and sat down.

"So Mishka have you seen Frost?"

**Well that's chapter 11. I hoped you enjoyed and I hope you're not to mad about the long wait. Also, "Human Now" will be updated tomorrow night. Again sorry for the long wait. Until next time! LAters!**


	12. What Might Happen Again?

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for the slow uploads lately. I hope you understand. Schools been really hard the last few weeks and I have no time to write. This chapter has taken me about 5 days to write. Hey, but some good news Five Nights at Freddy's 3's trailer came out a few days ago and to be honest. The new animatronic REALLY creeps me out. I watched the trailer at 3am so maybe that's why. Well anyway again sorry for the long wait. Also, a user by the name of Superduke1000 send me a OC and that made me think I do need OCs! So submit yours in the review section or PM me. That's all! I hope you enjoy chapter 12! LAters! **

[Same Place Same Time]

Mishka was wraped in fear. She wanted to just not answer, but she couldn't just lie. It was against her programming.

"Do you?" The man asked again.

"N-No," She replied as best as she could.

"Alright, That's all I wanted to ask you. He hasn't returned yet and I am worried for his safety." He replied, "You can go."

"Alright," Mishka said as she walked out of the office.

Just then Louie walks down the hall and into the office. He shuts the door. Then a few seconds later he comes out with their boss.

"What's going on?" Mishka asked.

"Louie has finally found it," The Man said.

"Found what?" Mishka replied.

"You'll see," Louie said.

They all continue down the hall. Soon they arrive at the lab. They follow Louie to a tall puppet-like animatronic. It has metal cables on its hands and its hooked to the ground.

"So you still live?" The Man said grimly.

"I'll...K-K...Kill you," The puppet said, "Y-You...A-A-Ar-re..Go-ing to suff-...er."

"Don't be stupid you won't hurt me," The Man said smiling, "You Can't"

"Keep him locked up tight until I can control him," The Man said.

"Got it," Louie replied.

"Well I'll be going home now," The Man said, "Keep watch here and tell me if Frost gets back. I need to know if he did what I asked of him."

The man put on his coat and walked out of the lab.

"Well I'll be here," Louie said.

"Alright," Mishka replied.

[Next Night -Same Place]

Mishka slowly walked to the office. Louie and her Boss were talking about something. She was trying to listen in of their conversation, but couldn't get very close to hear. Though she did hear a date and a name. The 14th of November and Foxy. Which was 3 days from now. Louie then walked to the door to leave. Mishka jumped back and into a closet nearby.

"The 14th?" Mishka said, "Isn't that when...Oh..No...It's gonna happen again. Only maybe worse."

She decided right then and there to leave for Freddy's. She looked out and made sure the coast was clear then she ran down the hall to the door and out into the night she ran.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza -Same Time]

Mike was helping Foxy get a new hand on him. He would need it if he was gonna even be able to go anything. Mike was just trying to find a spare hand.

"Mike found one yet?" Foxy asked.

"No and stop asking," Mike replied, "It doesn't make me go any faster."

"Well I need a bloody hand!" Foxy said, "And I need it now."

"ONE SECOND!" Mike said, "I don't even know how were friends."

"Uh let's see," Foxy said, "Well I saved you're like from my friends. So that's the only reason why you're even standing here."

"I would've survived," Mike said, "Then I would of quit because fuck that job. That shits crazy. Killer robots trying to stuff you in a suit. Why? Because they think you're an "endo."

Mike and Foxy both laughed.

"Well you owe me," Foxy said.

"I got you back you're show," Mike said.

"Wasn't ol' Fazzy gonna bring me back anyway?" Foxy replied with a smerk.

"He wasn't gonna do it," Mike said, "And I found a spare hand."

"Finally," Foxy said sarcastically, "I could have got married, had kids, and then scraped it took so long."

"Shut up," Mike said, "Now hold still while I connect the wires and parts."

Mike connected the wires then screwed in a few bolts.

"Almost done," Mike said.

He locked in the last few parts and put in one more bolt.

"And done!" Mike said, "How's it feel?"

"A lot better," Foxy said.

"Wonder if Mishka's here yet?" Foxy asked.

"Well let's see then," Mike said.

They both got up and walked out of the parts and storage room.

"Is she here yet?" Foxy asked.

"No, but she should be soon," Toy Freddy said.

Then they heard yelling from the front door.

"That must be her," Freddy said.

Toy Freddy opened the door.

"GUYS ITS GONNA HAPPEN AGAIN!" Mishka said.

"What is?" Foxy asked.

"The Bite," She replied.

"I don't know how or why, but it is," She said.

Foxy just looked at Mishka then at the ground.

"W-What!" Foxy said, "How is it gonna happen again?!"

"Like I said I don't know," Mishka said.

"What do you mean?" Freddy said.

"I heard my boss talking about you and the 14th," Mishka said, "Which is in 3 days."

"So you really think this is all gonna happen again?" Bonnie said.

"Yes, why would he be talking about Foxy and the 14th?" Mishka said, "And remember this guy is crazy. He killed 5 kids and he has something I don't even know how to describe."

"What?" Golden said speaking up.

"A puppet-like animatronic," Mishka said, "It really seems to hate my boss. To the point of murder."

Golden looked at her in shock.

"Did It have a clown like face?" Golden asked, "Red lips and two blue strips coming from it's eyes!?"

"Y-Yes, Why?" Mishka replied.

"Fuck," Golden said, "He fucking has Marionette. He's gonna try and use Marionette to kill people and probably...Us."

"Whats this Marionette?" Mishka asked.

"It's a being much stronger than me," Golden said, "He's friendly, but if he's being controlled by someone else...he's a weapon."

"Foxy we can't let you hurt someone else again," Golden said.

"Then we need a plan," Foxy said, "If he's gonna somehow control me he'll need to mess with my system. Right?"

"Yes," Mike said, "He'll need to put a different chip or move some wiring around. So we can't let him get near you. Or he could power you down then change chips or what ever."

"Well what's the plan?" Toy Freddy asked.

"I don't know give me time!" Foxy replied.

"Alright then," Toy Freddy said.

Foxy was thinking he wasn't gonna let himself attack another person or his friends. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially Mishka...Mishka Mishka. He couldn't get her out of his head.

"Why do I keep thinking about her!" Foxy thought to himself.

"What the hell is wrong with me!?" Foxy thought, "I can't think with her around me!"

Foxy just walked over to the Cove and sat down on the stage. He had to think for a minute.

**Well sorry again for the late upload. It's 3 AM at the time of this being written. Gotta go see some movie tomorrow. I'm gonna get some sleep. Well thanks for reading. LAters! (Next Chapter out Tuesday! Promise) **


	13. United

**Hello everyone! I DIDN'T keep my promise! Sorry...I'm just gonna stop saying I'm gonna do stuff at a certain time...When I can never follow through. ****Foxy: Ok matey enough! Get on with it! I like this chapter! NPF: Foxy? How are you here? Foxy: FATE. NPF: *Thinks* OHHHHHHH That's why you like this chapter *wink* Read on and enjoy chapter 13! (Sorry) Foxy: *XD**

[Same Place Not Over The Rainbow] :(

Foxy had been in his cove for what seemed like hours. He had gone in there without a word said and hadn't come out. Everyone seemed to assume that he was depressed about possibly hurting someone again. And that was true. Foxy wanted to just dismantle himself there, rip out his power core. Something to stop him, but he knew his friends need him. No, but the main and true reason why he was there was about a certain female husky. Who happened to be his friend. He was sitting all alone not speaking a word, not making a move, not doing anything. Just in a state of thought. They had tried to get him to come out, but had failed everytime. Foxy would just respond (If at all) "Go away" and "Just leave me alone...I'm thinking." Nothing was seeming to work.

The rest of the Fazbear gang had decided to just go on ahead and make a plan themselves. Freddy thought maybe Foxy was thinking up a plan, but when they asked. They were replied to a cold hard "No." So they continued on working on a plan. Not just to stop the evil that was the other pizzeria, but from Foxy possibly biting someone again. It was a good well thought out plan. For they day of the bite possibly happening again Toy Freddy would be "Under Maintenance" so he could watch Foxy with Golden. Foxy would be kept with no legs to keep him from moving. It sounded perfect and it was. If Foxy somehow got past Golden and Toy Freddy. The others were alert and ready.

[Dining Room]

"Guys Foxy has been in there for about 2 hours do you think we should see if he's still alive?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I tried and Freddy tried with no luck," Golden said, "Even Mike his best friend couldn't get him out."

"He won't even talk to me," Freddy said, "Well he said, 'Leave me the hell alone' so I guess he's alive in there."

Mishka was listening in on their conversation. She wanted to make sure Foxy was all right. If this is how he reacted to the news of him maybe biting someone again. How would it be when it was the very day it could happen!

"Foxy," She said to herself.

Mishka had been thinking about him all day. She couldn't get him out of her mind. Deep down her heard sort of...liked him...a lot, but she wouldn't accept it.

"I don't lov-like..him..Do I?" She said to herself, "No...I doubt he even likes me...Does he? What's wrong with me! Get out of my head!"

Mishka walked off to the bathrooms to think for a minute. She leaned against a wall and closed her eyes. A minute later she opened them. She knew what she had to do. She walked out over to Pirate's Cove.

[Pirate Cove]

Foxy was depressed. He was going to hurt someone again and he knew it. He could sense it, but that wasn't the think on his mind right now. It was someone else. After thinking for about 3 hours now he had decided. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. He didn't care if she rejected him. At least he now knew. Foxy was about to get up when he heard a voice that belonged to someone he was just going to see.

"F-Foxy?" Mishka said, "Can I... C-Come in?"

Foxy was blushing a little he didn't know what to say, but his heart spoke for him and he replied, "Uh-...Y-Yeah sure."

Mishka pushed back the curtain and walked in she was also blushing a little. They looked at each other. Trying in their minds to think of what to do. They at the same time they broke the silence.

"M-Mishka there's something I've been meaning to t-tell you,"

"Foxy there's something I-I...need to tell you,"

"No, No you can go," Mishka said. Trying not to blush anymore than she already was.

"Ok...Um..T-Thanks. M-Mishka ever since I met you I always had...F-Feeling..toward...Y-You. At first I just ignored it, but that made it worse. So I had to tell you. I don't care if you reject me, but I like...A-And care about...you and now I have closure."

Mishka was surprised at Foxy's words...He cared about her? Just like she did. She was happy. She assumed he didn't feel the same about her and just would of...Rejected her. She looked at Foxy he head was hanging down a little and he had his eyes closed.

"Foxy...I-I do too.." Mishka replied blushing at his comment.

"Wait wha-...!" Foxy was interrupted by Mishka leaning in and kissing him. He felt her lips press against his. They stood there in a passionate kiss for what felt to them like years. When they parted they looked into each others eyes. Foxy brought Mishka into his arms hugging her. She looked into his eyes smiling and had a few tears forming in her eyes out of happiness. She pulled herself in close to him and there they stood and that's right where both of them wanted to be.

**Wow, I wrote this...I don't know if I did a good job because is was my first time. So please review the chapter and tell me what you think. Well I hope you**** liked it! Remember it was my first time. Well that's all! See ya LAters! **

***_READ THIS IF YOU THINK I'M COPYING OR STEALING IDEAS FROM SOMEONE* V V V_**

**For people who have read the story by: iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 "Fnaf: Foxy In Love". I am not trying to copy his story! I kinda had this story thought out while it was still being written. I do know him here on FanFiction so please don't say I'm copying him. This is just for safety. I don't want a ton of his fans hating on me for slightly similar stuff. This was for information purposes only. Thank you.**


	14. Happenings

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to chapter 14! I can't believe I've written all this! It's amazing what you can do if you put your mind to it! Well enough of my pointless rambling! Remember I am accepting OCs so submit one! I have 2 more spots open to anyone who wants their OC there. So send them in! **

**New OCs!**

**OC: Duke ===== Owner: Superduke1000**

**OC: Sandstorm ==== Owner: Me **

**That's all! Enjoy chapter 14! LAters! **

[Pirate's Cove - Same Time]

It had been sometime since Mishka and Foxy had confessed their feelings to each other. They were currently sitting together. Foxy had his arm around her and she was snuggled up against Foxy. They were both practicly asleep, but they knew someone would wonder where Mishka went and they kinda wanted to keep this a secret for now. They were both very snug together and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

Foxy slowly opened his eyes. There was something yellow...something...Golden. Foxy's eyes shot open to see Golden standing in front of him smerking. Mishka was still by his side she had laid her head down on Foxy's head. Golden took a few steps back he was about ready to laugh what was left of his soul out. Foxy had a "You Say One Word Of This You're Dead" Look on his face. Foxy's look just made it even better. Mishka was starting to wake up too and seeing Golden standing in front of Foxy and her made her blush.

"So...um...yeah," Foxy said.

"So," Golden said looking at them.

"Yeah," Foxy said shaving his head a little.

"Yeah," Golden replied, "So you're...Together or what?"

"You could say so..," Foxy replied.

Foxy and Mishka both sat up strait.

"So this is where you went Mishka," Golden said.

"Yeah..." Mishka said.

Does anyone...else know?" Foxy said, "We were gonna try and keep this secret, but that didn't last."

"No one knows," Golden replied, "Atleast I think no one does."

"And it better stay that way," Foxy said growling a bit.

"Oh shit I gotta go," Mishka said realizing what time it was, "I'll be back tonight!"

Mishka ran over to the curtain, but stopped. She came back and gave Foxy a kiss first. Foxy just blushed and looked embarrested, while Golden, just held in his laughter.

Foxy looked over at Golden who was rolling his eyebrows.

"Just stop," Foxy said not amussed at Golden's imuturitey.

"I called it," Golden said, "Me and Bonnie had a bet that you would kiss her. And it looks like I won!"

"DON"T TELL HIM!" Foxy yelled, "Or anyone for that matter!"

"I won't for now..." Golden said with a smerk.

"I hate my friends sometimes," Foxy said.

[Other Pizzeria -Time Passed]

Mishka had made her way home and to her luck no one had noticed her absence. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Mishka was exausted even though she had been asleep. It's not the best to sleep halfway sitting strait up. So she decided to take a nap.

**(*Please Note* my animatronics are kinda like humans. I guess furries with endoskeletons? Cyborgfurries? But they're still animatronics...I don't know...) **

Mishka woke to the sound of her intercom buzzing. Annoyed she got up to answer it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Mishka, the Boss wants you down at the lab," Louie said, "Like right now."

"Ok alright," Mishka replied yawning.

"You just wake up or something?" Louie asked.

"Yeah just taking a nap," Mishka said.

"Well Ok, see you in a minute," Louie replied.

"Ok," Mishka replied.

Mishka walked to her door and out into the hallway. She went to the door marked "Lab" and walked in. Louie and the Boss were talking when she came over.

"Yeah what do you need?" Mishka asked.

"I just wanted to show the new animatronic that's replacing Frost. I sent a robot to the other pizzeria today and found him, ripped to pieces," He said, "So I guess they found him in there. Anyway this is Sandstorm he will be replacing him for now. I am working on possibly fixing Frost."

"Hmm alright," Mishka said, "Well let's see Sandstorm."

"Louie," The Man said.

Louie nodded and put the power core into Sandstorm. Then flicked a switch on him, then closed the back pannel.

"He should power up shortly," Louie said. Watching with the others.

Sandstorms eye began to glow a red-orange color and his body started to function. His eye's opened up and he surveyed his surroundings. Then he turned toward his boss.

"Hello Boss," He said.

"Hello Sandstorm I have a special job for you," The Man said.

**[November 14th - 5:45 AM - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza] **

It had been three days since Mishka had informed them about Foxy possibly having a redo of '87. No one liked this news one bit, but something had to be done about it. So they thought out a plan to keep Foxy away from everyone. He was to say in the backroom with a locked door, with no legs, and three guards. Toy Freddy, Golden, and Mike. They were watch Foxy so no one could mess with him and so he couldn't escape. While they were with Foxy. Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Chica, and Bonnie were to be out in the pizzeria. Matt didn't want to close and lose money. He needed it, the pizzeria needed it. Their rent on the proportey was high right now and they needed every pennie. Mike had even given up 40% of his paycheck for the next month to help with the payments. The plan was soon to be put into action. They were just finshing up the final part of the plan. For the most part Foxy's last few days were good. Goldie keep his word and didn't tell anyone about him and Mishka, but he did kinda teeze Foxy about it. Which Foxy didn't like one bit. Foxy was in his cove thinking about the day ahead. He had said he was "Going to think for a bit" which ment be with Mishka. She had snuck in to see Foxy before his long day. Even though Mangle technicly owned Pirate's Cove too she respected Foxy as a fellow pirate and let him be "Alone" and gave him time to "Think."

Foxy and Mishka were sitting on Foxy's hammock together talking. She was mostly trying to reasure him that everything would be alright.

"Foxy just listen don't let whatevers gonna control you take over. You must keep in control." Mishka said.

"Aye I know," Foxy said, "I just have a feeling that whatever we do it's still going to happen."

"Foxy don't say that and besides you're in a locked room with 3 guards," Mishka said.

"Four," Foxy said.

"I only wish. I'm sorry I can't be here," Mishka said.

"Why don't you just run away and come live here with us...with me?" Foxy asked.

"I wish I could, but he could deactivate me at any moment," Mishka replied.

"What do you mean?" Foxy asked.

"There's a central computer that I'm hooked into," Mishka said, "And he can remotely deactivate me if he wants to. I couldn't betray him. He would just shut me down. The only way I can is if I destroy my files."

"Why don't you then?" Foxy asked.

"Because It would be too risky and I don't have access to the main computer only Louie and my Boss do," Mishka said, "I don't know how I would get it out of Louie and certainly not my boss."

"We could help you," Golden said appearing.

"Golden cut that shit out!" Foxy said.

"Sorry, but I needed to tell you that we need you out there."

"Ok tell them I'll be there in a minute," Foxy said, "Well...I'll see you later."

"Alright," Mishka replied hugging him

Mishka got and walked over to the curtain. She looked to make sure no one was around then she darted for the door.

"Well come on," Golden said.

Foxy and Golden walked out to the main room.

"Good you're here Foxy," Matt said.

"Yeah I'm here," he replied.

Then there was a knock at the pizzeria door.

"None of the employees come in this early," Matt said.

"Everyone come with me," Mike said leading them to the door.

At the door a man about Mike's age stood with a leather jacket and a bag in his hands.

Mike walked over and opened the door. The walked in and sat down his bag.

"Who's this Mike?" Matt asked.

"This is Duke he's a old friend of Mine," Mike said, "I thought he could help out a bit today."

Duke walked over and shook Matt's hand. "Hello there Matthew Fazbear,"

"Hello," Matt said in reply.

"So these are the animatronic's you told me so much about?" Duke asked.

"Yep this is Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and their counterparts Toy Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy," Mike said, "And this is Golden and Foxy."

"So you're the one who's about ready to bite someone again.

"Yep and I'm not one bit happy about it," Foxy said.

**Well there's chapter 14! If you remember to review and if you enjoyed maybe follow and or favorite! That's all see ya LAter! **


	15. A Visitor Pt 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you for 30 follows, 23 Favorites, and 20 reviews! It really Mmeans a lot. So as I prosmised extra long chapter! Also, some news for Yyou. I'm starting a Youtube chaNnnel where I will be plAaying some gamMes wiIth friends and posting updatess to my fanfiction account. SScott Pput some morRe Iinfo put about FNNAF3 and the animatronic is named SpringGtrap. I'm really getTting hyped now! Well anyway here's chapterR 15! ReaAd on and enjoy Ppeace! (See wat I did der?) **  
**# _! Fill it in!**

**Also, there is one more spot for an HUMAN OC. If you want your OC in my story just PM! (Don't put it in the reviews)**

**Here's a quick shoutout to ItalianGod22. He is a good friend and an excellant writer. So go check him out. His stories really need more love. So go give him some! :) **

[Same Time - Same Place]

"So how can I help?" Duke asked.

"Well you can-..." Matt was inturupted by Foxy.

"You can guard me and kill me if I try to hurt anyone," Foxy said with a serious look.

"Woah buddy we don't have to kill you," Mike said, "We can just shut you down."

"Just do whatever it takes," Foxy replied walking over to his cove and sitting down on the stage, "Tell me when you're ready to take my legs off."

[Time Jump To 6:30 AM]

"Foxy were ready," Matt called to him from the back room.

Foxy got up and walked through the main room to the back room. Matt, Mike, and Toy Freddy were in there, along with Golden.

"Just lay down," Mike said.

Foxy laid down on his back, with his eyes closed. He laid there for a minute then he said, "I don't got all bloody day!"

"Alright, we'll get working," Matt replied.

Matt and Mike got to work taking out the bolts and screws. They had to disconnect a few wires which hooked to his legs.

"OK now Foxy. We have all the stuff unhooked, now this might hurt a bit," Matt said.

"What do yo-... AHHHGGGGHH!"

"What the fuck that hurts so much!" Foxy yelled.

"Now the other one Golden," Matt said.

"NO NO NO! FU-...AHHHHHGGGHHH!"

[OUTSIDE!] *POOF*

"That probably is as bad as it sounds," Toy Bonnie said.

"That must hurt," Freddy said.

"Yeah he deserves it that fucking asshole," Bonnie said under his breath.

"Bonnie I heard that, Chica said.

[BACK INSIDE!] *POOF*

"N-EVER AGAIN!" Foxy yelled.

"Alright," Golden said.

"Well you're all ready to go," Matt said, "Golden and Toy Freddy, Move him off the table and against the wall."

"Ok," Toy Freddy replied.

Golden and Toy Freddy picked Foxy up and leaned him against the wall.

"So what am I gonna do all day?" Foxy asked.

"Sit there," Mike said, "Besides that! There's nothing here to do! I'll probably bite my own head off in boredom!"

"Toy Freddy, Mike, and Golden will be here," Matt said.

"Yeah I guess it could be worst," I could be stuck with Bonnie, "He is out for blood or something. He told be if he ever get's back to normal he going to "beat the endoskeleton out of me and give it to Golden."

"That's nice! Then I'll finally have a suit!" Golden said trying to make Foxy mad.

"Ha Ha very fuckin' funny!" Foxy said.

"It is," Bonnie said walking in.(Or Floating)

"Oh, look it's Mr. Thinks-He-Can-Fight-A-Pirate!" Foxy said.

"Just you wait buddy," Bonnie said smerking.

"Guy's there are other things to do!" Mike said, " We don't need Foxy hurting anymore people do we?"

"Yeah we don't," Matt said.

[Time Pass - 9:00 AM -Opening Time]

Everything has been set. From signs to why Toy Freddy was gone, to Mangle's new body **( Me: You can thank CatsDidIt Mangle. Mangle: Thank's Cats! o: WARNING :o FOURTH WALL BROKEN) **everthing was perfect. Foxy was currently with Mike, Golden, Toy Freddy, and Duke Mike's friend.

"So what should we do now?" Mike asked.

"We could watch stupid cat videos," Duke said pulling out his laptop.

Then Golden said something that made Foxy wanna bite. Bite right down on his face.

"Nah, Let's talk about...wait for it...girls," Golden said.

"N-No let's not," Foxy said trying to get out of this.

"Eh..Why not," Mike said, "What about you Duke?"

"Sure..."

"So who goin' first?" Duke said.

"Foxy!" Mike and Golden simaltainiously said.

Mike looked at Golden with a smerk. Foxy just looked pissed and ready to bite someone.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER TOLD MIKE!" Foxy thought, "I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST HIM!"

"Nah," Foxy said trying to dodge them, "I don't like anyone."

"Sure..." Golden said smerking.

[Time Passed - 12:15 PM]

Foxy had dodged their questions and got put of it, but he was gonna need to talk with Golden and Mike after all this.

"So what now?" Foxy asked.

Just them beep was heard behind them and a small ball flashed and then Golden and Toy Freddy dropped to the floor.

"What the fuc-.." Mike said as a dart let out a poison into his neck.

The ball released some smoke and the room filled up.

Duke grabbed his gun and stood infront of Foxy. They could bearley see six inches in the smoke.

Then a figure kicked Duke back into a wall. Then ran at him and punched him knocking him out. Then figure turned and looked at the fox. The figure looked very, very...familar.

"Stay the fuck away from me," Foxy said.

The figure ignored Foxy and started walked slowly closer.

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! I hope you enjoyed! Who do you think that is? That are they gonna do to poor old Foxy? Find out in the next chapter and part to of this (Yes this is a two part chapter) Next chapter out Tuesday or Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed LAters! **


	16. All Along a Traitor

**Hello everyone! Here's part two. I hope you enjoy! LAters! (Now please look up the "Trolololo" Song You'll get why in a second)**

The figure continued to walk closer and closer. Foxy put up his hook to defend himself if needed. The figure stopped at Foxy's action.

"Why are you so scared? It's only me," The voice said.

Instantly Foxy knew who it was: Mishka.

"You fucking backstabbing bitch!" Foxy growld, "I knew I had a bad feeling about you. We need to keep you ways from my Boss. Yeah sure you were just trying to get in close to me! I doubt you even like me!"

"Yes and No," Mishka replied stepping out of the smoke.

"I am a "Fucking backstabbing bitch," and I did use you," Mishka replied, "But...It was all true wasn't it? The bite happening...today. Everything I said was true and," Mishka said, walking closer, "I do like you, but you won't remember this or any of it. It will be like a dream. Yes, A dream that already happened."

"Get the fuck away from me!" Foxy yelled.

"Shh you need to quiet down,"

"You'll be dead before you can touch me," Foxy threatended.

"What are you gonna do? Role over here?" Mishka asked tauntingly.

"I'm not gonna do anything," Foxy said smerking.

Duke had regained consciousness and was about ready to tackle Mishka. She turned around as he jumped toward her and tried to kick him, but missed. Duke tackled Mishka to the ground and started to hit Mishka with a metal wrench he had found.

She kicked him off and he flew into the wall. Mishka walked over and picked him up by his shirt and punched him hard in the nose breaking it. She let him down and Duke fell to the ground.

Mishka then turned back to Foxy. "What now?" She said smerking.

She started to walk over to Foxy who was swinging his hook around. She grabbed it and held him down.

"Get away TRAITOR!" Foxy yelled.

Mishka smiled and leanded in for a kiss. Switching Foxy off from his back pannel. "Don't worry you'll remember nothing of this," Mishka said.

Foxy said faintly "Noooo!" As he shut down.

"Time to get to work," Mishka said.

[Main Room - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

Everything was going fine. Some of the kids were sad that Toy Freddy was not there today, but they were still enjoying it. Today was a big rush 5 Birthday parties planned. Everyone was running around having fun when the maintenance door flew off it's hinges. Foxy slowly stepped out with a insane look on his face. The look of a killer.

"Oh shit!" Matt said looking at Foxy look around, "Everyone out! QUICKLY!"

Foxy started and ran a man trying to protect his kid. Foxy jumped on his and bit him right on his neck. Instantly killing him, but just at that moment some memory deep inside Foxy's mind awoke. A lost memory from '87. It was the day of the bit. Foxy was getting ready for his show and a white and gray husky ran into the cove and tackled him down and quickly shutting him down.

Foxy continued to maul the man's shoulder and neck until he heard a voice behind him. Matt stood along with Mangle, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica. With Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica floating beside them. Mangle runs at Foxy and tackles him down while Toy Bonnie and Chica hold his arms.

"Flip him over quickly!" Matt yells.

The three animatronics quickly flip Foxy over and Amtt jumps down and trys to open Foxy's back panel. Foxy continues to struggle and move trying to escape.

"You're not going anywhere Foxy," Toy Bonnie yelled.

"Oh am I?" He said detatching his wrist from his hook and punching her with the end of his arm. Foxy quickly knocks Mangle off him and grabs Toy Chica and throws her. Foxy picks up his hook and attaches it back on. He looks at Matt with only a wooden bat. (**The same one from "The First Week") **Foxy growls and jumps at Matt. Matt steps out of the way and like a pro-player hits Foxy with the bat. Foxy flies back and lands on a table destroying it.

Matt looks down at his leg and see an area of flesh ripped out. He falls down bleeding out rapidly.  
The other three animatronics run over to him. By now the police and paramedics were called and where on their way.

Foxy slowly opened his eyes. He had no idea about what had happened. All he new is that he had no legs one minute and now he did and was laying ina broken table. He slowly stood up and looked around. To his right was Matt and the Toys and to his left a bloody mess of a man. He suddenly realized.

"I...I-...I did...I-It ag-ain," Foxy said slowly, "No No NO! I FUCKING HATE MY EXISTANCE! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE MADE! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!"

Foxy ran toward the exit. He looked back at the others. Mike, Duke, Golden, and Toy Freddy had regained consciousness and were looking a the damage. Foxy looked at them with teary eyes and mouthed, "I'm sorry." Then ran out the door into the city.

[Foxy]

Foxy was deep in the forest in hiding. He knew he had to end this. He wanted Mishka dead. He hated her for this and he hated himself. He let this happen. He became friends with the enemy and got stabbed in the back. He wanted everyone dead who had a hand in this.

From the shadows Mishka watched him with a sad look. She knew what she had done. She wasn't bad. It wasn't her. She didn't do anything. It was Him.

**And there's chapter 16! The stories end is less than 10 chapters away. (I hope) After this one I'll be able to focus on Human Now or other things. If you want a sequel to this I'm fine, but if it does happen it was not be till late March, April, or May. Writing is a hard thing and some of you know that. It feels good to have all you great fans enjoying something I made. I'm also gonna start updating all my stories on Friday. It's a good day for me and it gives me time to write and well...ITS FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! Ok you get it. Well that's all I hope you enjoyed. See you all FRIDAY! LAters! **


	17. Forgive Me

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait. I got sick and that plus school work made things very slow. Also, after being pestered by everyone I knew. I FINALLY went to see Big Hero 6 and man that movie fuckin' rocks. (Note to self: Add "Big Hero 6" to Favorite Movies List) Honestly I thought there were 5 Movies before it and this was the 6th. I still don't really get why it's named that. Well anyway here's the 17th chapter! I hope you enjoy! Also, RIP An Amazing FNaF Story: "Love that never melts away." It just finished like 2 days ago. Rollie if you read this: Best Story EVER.**

[Other Pizzeria]

"You've done well my friend," The Man said.

"I'm going to kill you. Rip your eyes out tear of your legs!" The Marrionette said.

"You say that so much and have you yet followed through? No you haven't," The Man said.

"I wish I could've killed you back when you opened your little pizzeria. All those kids would still be alive," Marrionette said.

"I created you," The Man said, "Why do you not obey your master?"

"Because Mr. Fazbear if it's all the same to you. You're evil. From the depths off hell you come. Killing innocent people," The Marrionet said.

"Very well," Mr. Fazbear said, "So you do know who I am?"

"I do and I'm going to be the one who kills you," Marrionette said.

"We'll see my friend. We'll see." Mr. Fazbear said walking out of the room.

**O: SAY WAT? THE BAD MAN WAS MR. FAZBEAR ALL ALONG! WHO KNEW! :P**

[Mishka]

Mishka was outside hiding behind a tree watching Foxy. He was punching a tree making it crack. She felt terrible with herself, hurting someone she cared for and loved. She was about ready to cry. How could she be so mean and...Heartless. It wasn't really her fault this happened. Her boss did this, but how would Foxy or anyone believe her? She didn't know, she was scared and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to go over to Foxy, but something kept her away. Not just the fact that he could've remembered her coming into the room with him and causing all of this, but like something inside didn't want to be near him. She wondered about what she could do. She would need help, but from who? From who-...

"I can help you," Golden said from behind her.

"Golden...I-I uhh, Hi," Mishka said.

"I know why you are so angry, so sad, so confused, but you must over come it," Golden said, "I know it was you who caused this, who killed an innocent person, but I also know that wasn't you. You wouldn't never do something like that to Foxy. You love him to much too."

"Y-You're right," Mishka said, "I-I know that wasn't me. It wasn't and couldn't. It was like someone or...something was...forcing me to. It was that...that puppet!"

"Yes, it was the puppet, but it is not his fault either," Golden said, "It was your Boss, he did this. Mishka you must stop him. We must."

"But we can't together," Mishka said, "We would die and I don't want to die."

"Who says it will be the two of us?" Golden said looking toward Foxy, "But if he remembers he will want me dead! He'll kill me!"

"Then you'll need to convince him if nessessarry," Golden said, "Now follow me."

Mishka nodded and followed Golden toward Foxy.

They walked closer to the Fox. He looked like a bomb seconds from exploding

"Foxy," Golden said, "We need your help."

Mishka stepped out from behind him.

Foxy's expresstion turned from bad to worse.

"Y-YOU!" Foxy yelled, "YOU FUCKING DID THIS. YOU PUT ME THROUGH ALL THIS AGAIN! D-DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF NIGHTMARES I HAVE, OF 87? NOW MORE OF THIS DAY WORSE THAT BEFORE!"

Then a fist hit Foxy. "Foxy shut the fuck up! This is serious!" Golden boomed.

"I DON'T CARE THIS BITCH FUCKIN' RUINED MY LIFE!" Foxy yelled.

"Foxy I'm sorry, but it wasn't me! You have to believe me!" Mishka said trying to hug the fox.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Foxy yelled throwing her back at Golden, "I FUCKING HATE YOU AND I DON'T BELIEVE YOUR LIES ANYMORE! YOU, YOU...!"

Foxy started to break down crying. Mishka looked at Golden he looked back and said, "Go to him."

Mishka walked over and neeled down next to Foxy.

"Foxy...I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me...I-I love you and I hate to see you this way and-..."

Foxy pulled her into a kiss, while hugging her. Mishka was surpised and blushed a little. She was happy for now, but what did Foxy think? Had he forgave her? Would he even forgive him? She didn't know.

**I'm gonna end it here. I hope you enjoyed chapter 17! I will upload again the first friday in March. So enjoy! I just want to say that I won't be writing much after Human Now and this end. I might make a few one-shots, but nothing major untill maybe April or May. Writing FanFiction is a burden and is not a good thing to do during the during the schooling part of the year. Again I hope everyone enjoyed and I'll see you all next time! LAters! **


	18. What Is To Happen

**Hello everyone. As many of you know Five Nights at Freddy's 3 came out yesterday, and I am sad to admit, but I think it's over. The children are free and Purple Guy is dead. I don't see what else Scott could do. Well anyway there still will be a Friday upload. I just wanted to update this for the memory of FNAF. You will be missed. I hope you enjoy chapter 18 of The Tale of Two Pizzeria's. LAters!**

**New OC: Zero the Fox - Owner: Rwbyfan59 (He won't be appearing in this chapter though. Sorry Rwby. Next chapter thought)**

**[Warring! Strong Language as per usual]**

Mishka and Foxy we hugging in the snow. Goldie was watching them and he was happy, but had Foxy forgiven her? Mishka didn't know, but that's all she could hope for. They remained like that for a short while before they finally parted. Goldie walked over to them and said, "Come on you two love birds we need to get back to the pizzeria."

"But if the others know won't they want to...attack me?" Mishka said.

"Then they'll go through me," Foxy said as he looked off into the forest.

"They may not yet," Goldie said, "And how could they no one saw you come in."

"But, a the other human tried to stop me and I fought him off," Mihska said.

"You mean Duke?" Goldie said, "Well, if he wakes up he surely will remember and tell them. Let's just hurry up and hope they understand."

"With that Foxy, Mishka, and Golden started the walk back to the pizzeria.

[Freddy fazbear's Pizza]

The police and paramedics had arrived. The man had been taken to the hospital and they were tending to Matt's leg which had a chunk of flesh ripped off. The police were still taking pictures off the brutal scene. Blood and guts everywhere and tables and chairs destoryed.

The animatronic had gone into the back room to check on Toy Freddy, Mike, and Duke.

Everyone had finally regained concesness. Though Mike and Duke were a little woozy from the darts.

"Are you guys alright?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah just a little sore and sleepy." Mike said, "How about you Duke?"

"Same," Duke replied.

"Did you guy's see anyone?" Freddy asked.

"No," Mike said, "I didn't."

"I did," Duke said.

"What how?" Mike said.

"I woke up quickly from some reason," Duke said, "Bad poison maybe."

"What did they look like?" Bonnie asked.

"It wasn't a person," Duke said, "An animatronic. LIke you guys, she was.."

"She?" Mike asked.

"Yeah it was a girl," Duke replied, "It was a dog of some kind. She was white and gray and really new how to fight. She was-..."

"That...fucking...traitor," Freddy said, "I was Mishka! I knew she was trouble from the minute she showed up! She lied, lied to us all."

"All to close in to foxy and mess with him!" Bonnie said, "She gonna fucking pay!"

"Oh, she will," Toy Freddy said.

"We need to find her and Foxy," Toy Bonnie said.

"Yeah, she needs to pay," Mangle said.

"Trust me...she will," Freddy said growling, "She will."

[Foxy, Golden, and Mishka]

"Golden couldn't you just teleport us?" Foxy said.

"I could ,but Mishka EMPed me and Toy Freddy or something," Golden replied.

"Yeah sorry about that," Mishka said.

"It's fine," He replied.

"It's not to far now," Foxy said leading them.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Mishka asked.

"Yes, that's the fifth time!" Foxy said.

They continued to walk and finally found the pizzeria with only 2 cop cars still there.

'Let's sneak around back," Golden said.

They followed Golden to the back door and twisted the handle.

"Damnit locked," Golden said.

"Move," Foxy said, Pulling out a few from under a rock.

"So that's were that spare key went," Golden said.

"Well how do you think Mishka was getting in?" Foxy said with a laugh.

"Yep," Mishka said.

Golden put the key in the lock and turned it until it clicked.

"Alright stay quiet thought," Golden said.

He slowly opened the door and looked in. It opened into the backroom where the animatronic often stayed, but right now no one was there.

"Ok all clear come on," Golden said.

Mishka and Foxy walked in after him and they slowly shut the door and relocked it.

"We need to get the Cove," Foxy said, "They probably won't come in there."

Foxy looked around the corner to see the others scattered around the pizzeria.

"Well this wouldn't be the first time we had to do this?" Foxy said, "Remember with Mike?"

"Yeah," Golden replied, "But this time won't be so hard."

"Why?" Foxy asked, "Because we don't even need to go there. We just need to explain to them what happened. DUH!"

"Shut up please," Foxy said.

"So what we just walk right out there and let them go for me?"

"We?" Golden said, "You."

"Fuck no!" Mishka said, "I'm not gonna let them tear me apart!"

"We won't let them touch you now just get out there!" Golden said.

Mishka looked at him with a blank stare.

"Go!" Golden said.

"Fine," Mishka said, "If I die this is on you."

Mishka walked over to the door and opened it, stepping out.

"Hello everyone," Mishka said.

Everyone turned to see her their faces going from bad to worse.

"GET HER!" Freddy yelled.

Everyone dashed at her going full speed to capture her before she could escape.

"STOP!" Foxy yelled as he and Golden jumped out of the room.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"Foxy!?" Freddy said, "Wh-What?!"

"Guys just listen!" Foxy said, "Let her explain!"

"But she caused you to..." Toy Freddy said.

"I know what she did!" Foxy said, "I am mad too, but there are bigger things than that!"

"Like?" Freddy said.

"The possiblity of this again, but on a much bigger scale," Foxy said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie said.

"I was just a test," Foxy said, "I was the prototype, but you'll all be next."

"What?" Toy Bonnie said, "What does that mean?"

"It means you're all gonna attack someone," Mishka told me and Golden.

"That's going to happen and it will!" Foxy yelled, "Let Mishka tell you."

"Guys, ok I'm sorry, but It wasn't me that did this," Mishka said, "My owner...he can control me. I wouldn't do this! You gotta believe me! Also, sorry for beating you up Duke."

"Apology accepted," Duke replied.

"See he listens!" Mishka said, "I need your help. My Boss is going to do this again I know it and every minute we waste talking he's one step closer to fully unleashing it."

"You mean the project you spoke of?" Freddy asked.

"Yes that is this!" Mishka said, "We three can't do it by ourselves. We would never make it., but with us all together we can surely defeat him."

"How do we know you're not trying to get us all in one place so you can kill us all?" Freddy said.

"I'm not lying! Just believe me! Please!" Mishka said, "We have a plan and all we need it you! You said you would help just only a little over a week ago. So are you the liers or am I?"

Everyone fell silent in the room. Mishka had protested a pretty storong point. They did promise to help and defeat her boss, but she had cause so much.

"We did promise guys," Freddy said.

"Freddy you're not serious are you?" Bonnie said.

"We promised, I promised and I don't break them," Freddy said floating over to Golden, Foxy, and Mishka.

"Anyone else?" Mishka said with a smile.

**There's chapter 18! I hope you all enjoyed it! Only 3-4 more chapters! Things are heating up! Will they survive Mr. Fazbear's evil animatronics or will they be victorious? Find out soon. LAters! **


	19. Three Is All We Need

**(Note to self: Never make promises to my fanbase EVER) Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late ugh the guilt! Well anyway I fell asleep on thursday night and couldn't write the chapter and there was not way in hell that I was gonna give up friday evening to writing. Especally after the past week. *~* Anyway the chapter is here only a day late, not to bad. Well thank you for 44 followers and 30 favorites! As of me writing this. Now sit back and in the words of night one "Phone Guy" from FNaF3: "Like just chill dude, like ya, know dude?" (2 MUCH WEED) XP **

**P.S. Zero will be introduced this chapter Rwbyfan59.**

**P.P.S. Freddy and Chica scare the living hell out of me in FNaF3.**

**P.P.P.S. The FNaF fanbase will hopefully stay strong without anymore games. **

**P.P.P.P.S. Gromp is the King of LoL. Peace be upon him. :P**

**Warning: Strong Language like every chapter. **

[Same Place, Same Time]

The others were as surprised as Mishka was. Freddy, the last person she thought to help her now would be the first.

"Anyone else?" She said with a smerk.

"Freddy! H-How could you help that traitor!" Bonnie yelled.

"I may be dead, but I can help. And I don't break my promises."

**(UNLIKE SOMEONE WE ALL KNOW *Points to NinjaPirateform* Me: *Crys***

"Guys think about it more people will die if we don't help!" Freddy said, "Do you really want that? Or are you just too blind see it Bonnie?"a

"Shots Fired!" Mike blurted out in snicker.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MIKE!" Bonnie yelled angry.

"Geez Bonnie why are you so uptight!" Chica asked.

"What. The. FUCK!" Bonnie yelled, "SHE MADE FOXY GO CRAZY AND KILL SOMEONE!"

"But Bonnie they have a point do you want to be like Foxy?" Chica asked, "He killed two people now! Do you want to be a killer too!"

"N-NO! BUT SHE'S GOING TO BETRAEY US AGAIN I KNOW IT!" Bonnie yelled.

Foxy was just about done with all of this. He wanted to kill, but now for bloodlust or for the pure insane joy of it...He wanted to kill for revenge. He would've probably killed Mishka if Golden wasn't there. Or atleast beat the hell out of her. Between Freddy and Bonnie arguing and the others trying to stop them he had enough. He looked over at Mishka and Golden. They looked as frustrated as he did. He leaned of to Golden and whispered to him, "I'm fuckin' done with this. Let's ditch them and go by ourselves."

"We couldn't do it," Golden said, "We don't have enough people. We wouldn't make it back alive."

"But would it be worth it? To save all those lives." Foxy replied.

Golden looked away and thought for a moment.

"Yes it would be," Golden replied.

"Then we should go for it," Foxy said, "To many memories I don't need to remember anyway."

Golden whispered to Mishka to follow them. Mishka, Foxy, and Golden walked back into the storage room.

"So what do you guys want we need to get them to help," Mishka said.

"We don't need them," Foxy said, "I'm not gonna wait for them to sort out their petty arguments. Let's just go now get it done and even if we do die. think of all the good we did."

"Foxy you're asking me and Golden to give up our lives," Mishka said, "People just don't do that."

"And we aren't people," Foxy said, "Golden?"

"I say we go in there and blow the fuckin' place up," Golden said, "Then free Marrionette and kill you're fucking Boss."

"Damn Golden," Foxy said, "When did you start swaring?"

"Since I gaveup my life," Golden replied.

"So Mish you gonna come?" Foxy asked.

"Oh, what the hell," Mishka said, "Let's get this suicide mission over with."

"We can't tell the others," Foxy said.

"No we must, but in the form of a note," Golden said getting a piece of paper and a pen.

_"To Our Dear Friends,_

_"Mishka, Foxy, and I are leaving. The chances of you seeing us again are slim. We are going to end this once and for all. We are so happy to have such good friends. Well, were leaving now. Don't follow us please. Just know when you hear the news, it will all be over."_

_Later Guys,_

_-Foxy, Mishka, and Golden_

_P.S. If you find out bodies somehow, don't try and bring us back please. It's better that way. :)_

Golden finished writing the note and the had Mishka and Foxy sign it. He placed the nore by the backroom phone and turned back to Mishka and Foxy.

"So what do we do now?" Golden asked.

"We need to free Marrionette, then blow that place to kingdom come," Foxy said, "Let's break the gas lines and have a birthday party."

"Why not?" Golden said with a smerk.

The three walked toward the door. They all new this would be the last time they would see this place.

[Other Pizzeria]

"Where is that damn husky!" Mr. Fazbear yelled, "Zero!"

A green Foxy walked into the room.

"If Mishka doesn't return within the hour you are to be in charge of the other animatronics. Understood?" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Yes," Zero replied.

"Now back to your duty," Mr. Fazbear said.

Zero turned to leave, but Mr. Fazbear called to him.

"Zero tell Sandstorm to bring the Puppet there and bring two guards," Mr. Fazbear yelled to him.

"Yes Boss," Zero said before turning around to go back to his post.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

The others were still argusing unknowing that, Golden, Foxy, and Mishka had left.

"BONNIE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Freddy yelled.

Mike was tired of listening to Bonnie and Freddy go at it so he decided to go talk to Foxy, but when he turned to that direction they were...gone.

"GUYS!" SHUT UP LOOK!" Mike yelled, "They're gone!"

"What!" Freddy said, "Going over to where they were."

Freddy went into the backroom along with everyone else. They looked around until Mike found a note and read it.

"Guys look at this note," Mike said.

"What about it?" Toy Freddy asked.

"You're not gonna like it," Mike said, "Not at all."

**There's chapter 19! The storys ending soon! Much to do with little time to do it. Well I hope you enjoyed! That's all, Bye!**


	20. Breaking In

**Hello everyone! Sorry again for the very long delay. My life has been real hard the last few days. Like almost getting arrested and such, but wait no longer for I have a new chapter. Also, thank you for 33 Favorites and 46 Followers! I can't thank you enough! If anyone here reads "Human Now" and has checked it in the last 24 hours it will say it is "on hiatus" that's because I really can't work on two stories at the same time. I just can't do school and soccer and piano and! You get it. It's just I'm having a hard time and remember I will never ever give up on a story, unless I die or something. O.O God knows how Kudleyfan93 keeps up with all of her stories XD. Well that's about all see you some, I hope.**

[Marrionette **NOT **current time]

Marrionette slowly opened his eyes. He was in a dark room with some noise coming from all around him. He tried to move, but found that his arms and legs were binded with metal locks with steel cables connecting to them. He looked down at his legs to find the same set up, holding him in place. He tried to use his incredable strengeth to break free, but couldn't. Then he heard a familiar laugh, that enraged him.

"Having trouble are we?" The Man said standing behind him.

Marrionette instantly recognized the voice. The voice of his killer.

"You," Marrionette replied angry, "You fucking sick bastard."

"Oh touchy are we?" The Man said with a smerk, "My my you seem even more frighted, than the day I helped you."

"Helped me?" Marrionette said, "You made my life miserable! You killed me! I had a life, a family, a fucking girl friend and you stole it all away from me!"

"But you do not see the true point, the world is a cruel and harsh place. It is aways going to let you down or dissapoint you." The man replied, "I saved you the trouble of the tourture of the real world and let you have a care-free life. At the cost of yours."

"You fucking evil spawn of Satin! Go to Hell!" Marrionette yelled, "You ruined not just my life, but others. Mindless killing of young children! I when that dammed day to celebrate my start of my teen years, but you had to kill me!"

"Yes, to save you from the cruel world that I must live in!" The man said.

"Cruel my life wasn't bad nor is the world!" Marroinette countered, "Reallife can be hard, but that does not mean you shouldn't live! I had a life and you have one too! You need to stop this maddness!"

"Maddness?" The Man replied, "What maddness? I am simplely help you and your friends."

"Uncle Fazbear you need to stop all of this!" Marrionette yelled, "You've killed so many now all because of you. Me, my 5 friends, and the bite!"

**(OH WHAT Mr. Fazbear the "Bad Guy" is Marrionette's Uncle? - My Friend Who Read's This When I Write)**

"And what do you want with me now!" Marrionette said

"Oh nothing you're just going to help me kill and more people will be free!" Mr. Fazbear said.

"NO! I will stop your sick murder spree!" Marrionette yelled, "I hope you burn in the fires of Hell forever!"

"We'll see m young nephew, we'll see." He said as he walked away.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Same Time]

"What do you mean they're, 'Going to end it all," Freddy said.

"I don't know, but they're seem to be going it alone," Mike said, "And it say now to follow them."

"I know, I know, but we can't just let them get killed," Freddy said, "They don't need to die. We should go after them and help."

"I don't think they will be coming back," Bonnie said.

"Why not?" Some of them said.

"Look it says "If you find out bodies don't try and bring us back" and "This will probably be the last time we see this place" as if they are...going in and fighting till they drop."

"We can't let just die like that," Toy Chica said, "We should go help!"

"We can't Golden wrote this and when he says something it almost always right," Freddy said, "we just have to accept that we may never see them again."

"I don't care, we should help them," Toy Chica said, "Then they might not have to die.

"No, we can't," Freddy said, "Golden is basicly my older brother. He know what's best."

"Well maybe he doesn't," Mike said, "A suicide mission? Why would he do that? Why would they do that? I could see Foxy because of '87 and what just happened, but the others don't have memories like that."

"We should help them!" Toy Chica yelled.

"Everyone shut the FUCK up!" Matt yelled.

He slowly walked in with a piar of crutches.

"We are going," Matt said, "We don't abandon our friends like that."

"Are you serious Matt!" Freddy yelled, "Golden said to not follow them."

"And I'm your boss," Matt said, "And I now order you to help. This man is evil. I would suspect he was behind the muders, missing children and '87."

"You think this guy did it?" Chica said.

"I agree he may be the true culprit, but I don't know we could prove it," Freddy said.

"Now enough we are going after Foxy, Golden and Mishka,"Matt said.

"But-..."

"THAT'S THE END IT OF!" Matt said before going back to his office.

[Foxy, Mishka, and Golden]

"Shhh guys," Whispered, "We need to get up into the vents."

"Just leave this to 'Ol Foxy," He replied.

Foxy walked back a few steps, then sprinted up the wall. Jumping up and hanging on to the vent grate. He pulled hard and fell down bringing the grate with him.

"Ok we're in," Foxy said.

"Alright, Foxy climb back up then pull me and Golden up with you," Mishka said.

"Will do," He replied making his way up the side of the building.

After Foxy had climbed up he reached back down to pull Mishka up.

"Ok Golden come on!" Foxy said.

Golden jumped up and grabbed Foxy's hand and pulled him up.

"Ok so what now?" Golden asked.

"We make our way to the central computer," Mishka said.

"Why?" Golden asked quietly.

"Because my boss will just shut me down if he see that I'm betraying him," She replied.

"So which way?" Foxy asked.

"Hmm...well I think it should be this way," Mishka said, "But I'm not sure."

"Well that's better than nothing," Foxy said.

The three made their way down the to the main computer and being a quiet as they could. They didn't want to be seen or heard. This mission was life or death, no pause button and no lives. This was real deal, no going back.

"How much farther?" Foxy asked.

No much, I hope," Mishka said, "I hope. It's possible we went the wrong way."

"Hopefully we didn't," Golden replied.

"Yeah I don't feel like crawling all the way back," Foxy said.

They continued on their path to computer room. Hoping it would be the right way. Luckily it was, but they had no possible way of knowing that. They finally came to a opening in the room.

"Guys where here," Mishka said, "Look down."

Golden and Foxy looked down to see a room massive room with animatronics everywhere.

"How the hall do we get to the computer now?" Foxy said.

"I don't know," Mishka replied.

Just then a voice came over the P.A. system. "All animatronics report to the front of the pizzeria. An idiot is attack us."

Who could attack..." Foxy said.

"They didn't listen," Golden said.

"Oh great," Mishka said.

"Well at least no one is here now," Foxy said.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Golden said in a grave tone.

**Sorry for being so late. Life is just hard sometimes and it sucks. Anyway sorry about all of this waiting. I hope I can get back to normal soon. Well that's all. Layters!**


	21. The Arrival

**Hello everyone! Here I am with chapter 21! I don't have much to say, but enjoy! (LIFE SUCKS SOMETIMES)**

**NOTES: The Toy Animatronic will now be referred to as Tf for Toy Freddy, Tb for Toy Bonnie, and Tc for Toy Chica. Mangle will just be called Mangle.**

"Let's get a move on," Golden said, "We need to help them quick. They won't have a chance with all of those bots."

They opened the grate and jumped down into the main control room. Looking around they saw only two guards. Mishka and Foxy both snuck up behind him and broke their necks. They walked back over to where Golden was hiding behind.

"Alright now we can hack into the computer and find out what's really going on," Mishka said.

Foxy and Golden followed her as they walked toward the giant computer. Mishka walked over to the keyboard and typed in a password. To her surprise actually worked.

"Damn why they didn't change the password is beyond me," Mishka said as he screen started to flash and beep.

"Oh, shit its a bomb!" Golden said, "Everyone get down and run!"

Golden jumped behind a wall, while Mishka and Foxy ran for cover behind a table. The computer exploded into a ball of flame shooting out in all directions. The shock wave flew out breaking the other screens and windows in the room, sending glass flying everywhere.

Foxy slowly looked out over the table. Looking around at what was left of the computer: Nothing, but pieces of metal, plastic, and wires scattered around where it once stood.

"Golden you ok?" Foxy asked from the spot.

"Yeah," Golden said, "I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah were ok," Mishka replied standing up from behind the table.

"Well, I guess we aren't hacking anything today," Golden said, turning toward the mess of scraps.

"Now what do we do?" Foxy asked.

"We go help our friends," Golden replied.

They turned and looked at each other, then ran off down the hall way the other animatronics when down.

[Front of the Pizzeria]

Matt and Toy Freddy leading the others walked up the pizzeria. Matt looked at Tf and nodded. Tf walked toward the door and with one swing broke them both down. They all followed Tf into the Pizzeria.

"Stay quiet," Matt said.

They continued into the pizzeria and walked a few steps then they heard a voice.

"Hello,"

A voice that sent chills down their spine's.

"You're fucking DEAD!" Matt yelled as he turned around to met with his father. Face to face, " I saw you! Burned up, cut up, and DEAD!"

Mr. Fazbear just smiled as everyone looked at him.

"Well, I see you've brought my little friends along with you," He said, "Why don't you sit down and let's have ourselves a little chat."

Smiling he sat down on a chair and looked on at them.

"Well are you going to sit down?" He asked with a smile, "Please do, I insist."

**Sorry with the shortness of this chapter. I didn't have much to write for this one, but good and sad news is one more chapter. It will be long so it will take me about a week to write. Well it's been a great ride, and I hope to see you all again in the last and final chapter of FNaF: The Tale of Two Pizzerias!**███████▀▀▀░░░░░░░▀▀▀███████


	22. Finally

**Hello everyone! Guess what? IT'S SUMMER! Finally I can work more on Fanfiction than on school. So chapters will certainly be more frequent on my other stories. Also, check out my new story and tell me what you think! Well here's the final battle. I would like to thank everyone who followed favorited and reviewed this story. It's been a blast writing this for all of you. So now please enjoy the last and final chapter. Peace!**

**Shoutout to PizzaCatDavid a great author and reading his stories helped me write the gory parts. :)**

**Notes: This is rated M now because of this chapter. Notes. "Bam" -SV98**

Matt slowly pulled out a chair and sat down. Not taking his eyes off of this insane father.

"Now Matthew, and animatronics...I assume you have questions that need answers?" He hissed with a smile on his face.

The room was silent for a few moments then Matt spoke. "Why?" He said in a firm tone and somewhat frightened tone.

"Why what? Oh, I see. Why I killed harmless and young little children? Well, to set them free of course."

"Free from what! Our lives!" Freddy yelled.

"Freddy, I remember the day I stabbed a knife through that small neck of your's. Oh, the way your scream sounded, but then a quick as it came it when as your vocal cords were severed and blood spilled out onto the floor."

"Y-You fucking sick bastard!" Freddy said, "You took my life away and Bonnie's life and Chica's life and Foxy's life! You ju LPMst murdered them in cold blood, then stuffed out bloody corpses into these damn fucking suits where its like a prison!"

"Ah, but you don't see clearly I set you free!"

"Free? Free from what?!" Bonnie yelled.

"The cruel world that lurks outside your walls, outside in the real world it is scary and you are all alone. No one to love or to be loved by."

"How do you know! I was only six fucking years old and I knew enough to know who Satan was and you're the fucking earthly carnation of him!"

"Bonnie? Do you remember your name?" Mr. Fazbear said.

"No, I don't remember much and how about your real name!"

"Well it was John id you would like to know."

"Why should I give a shit anymore?!"

"Because it's good to know your name before you die."

Matt had been sitting there listening to the argument between his friends and his "Father" if he could even call him that.

"Stop. I finally get it now." Matt said looking up at his father, "I finally know what happened to David. You fucking killed him! My cousin my fucking best friend in the world y-you killed him! And he had a friend named John who liked bunnies. Quite ironic isn't it, and Freddy's name is Kevin isn't it and Chica's name is Ashley and Foxy's is Ryan! I FUCKING PLAYED WITH THEM ALL MY LIFE AND YOU SAID THEY JUST 'MOVED AWAY' OR SOMETHING! BULLSHIT THEY DID!"

"Ahahahahaa...Well you finally figured it out." Mr. Fazbear replied with a evil smile on his face.

"Well, now I think I've answered all of your questions, now if you would please stay right there."

"Like hell were stayin' here!" Matt yelled.

"Oh, you will."

Suddenly a dozen of Endoskeletons walked out from the hallway. A taller some walked over to Mr. Fazbear. He seemed to whisper something, then the skeleton turned toward the group.

"Stop right there." It said, "You will be moving nowhere."

"Fuck you!" Matt said as he pointed a gun up to its face and pulled the trigger. Oil splattered everywhere and plastic and metal fell to the ground. The endoskeleton fell flat onto its face. Mr. Fazbear looked a his son.

"Alright, new plan..." He said, "...Kill them."

All the animatronics then turned toward them. Red eyes and all.

"Alright guys lets fuck 'em up!" Matt yelled.

Immediately TF jumped onto one of the animatronics pinning it to the floor and swiftly punched it twice. The metal flew everywhere and oil sprayed out, covering TF's face. The others quickly jumped into action fighting the endoskeletons. They didn't know if they would live or die, but the was a chance they had to take.

[Foxy, Mishka, and Golden]

"Guys did you hear that?" Mishka said.

"Yeah sounded like a gun," Foxy replied.

Then a few more shots rang out. From father down the hall.

"Oh shit we better hurry up and get there." Foxy said, "They need our help."

"You and Mishka go on ahead," Golden said, "You're faster! Now go!"

Foxy and Mishka stepped on it and went at the fastest speed they could. They couldn't let their friends down, especially now. Foxy and Mishka entered the room. The group were fighting the endoskeletons as a figure watched them, unknowingly to Foxy it was Mr. Fazbear.

Matt was backing up being cohered by a angry animatronic. It slowly opened it's large gaping mouth, with rows of razor sharp teeth. He put his hands up to block it but it snapped down. Matt closed his eye in fear waiting for his demise, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see an oil covered hook stabbed through the robots head sparks and oil coming out.

"Foxy?!"

"Aye, laddie! I'm gonna go help the others, stay safe!"

Foxy dashed at full speed at an animatronic sinking his hook right into it's side. He pulled it out then punched it back into the wall smoking. Then three gunshots rang out, everyone turned toward the noise to see Matt holding his chest in pain, blood running out of the mortal wounds.

"That's what a insolent young boy needs is a good punishment!" Mr. Fazbear said, putting the gun back into his dress coat.

Foxy dashed at full speed toward unknowingly to him Mr. Fazbear, tackling him to the ground. Shoving his hook to the man's throat.

"You will pay for that...Mr...Fazbear?" The fox said in shock.

"Ah, yes. You don't know..well isn't it quiet a surprise!" he smerked.

"You mother FUCKER!"

Foxy stabbed Fazbear in the stomach, ripping flesh and organs. He man let out a bloodcurdling scream as he flesh was torn from his body.

"Any last words demon?"

"Shotgun aimed at your heart." he said with a smirk.

Foxy looked down to see a sawedoff shotgun pressed to his chest. He didn't even have time to look back up. A gaping hole in his chest, oil and the smell of burning plastic and cloth filled the air. Foxy's vision started to blur then, nothing.

Everyone ran over toward the fallen fox. Mishka comming up to his side. "No...NO NO! PLEASE NO! Foxy please hold on!"

Matt stood up and walked toward his father, as he tried desperately to crawl away, but the sight of this intestins dragging behind him made him vomit out what ever his stomach held.

"Stop" He heard a voice say. "Stop. Right. There."

The mortally wounded man turned around to his his son standing with anger and disgust in his eyes.

"You know dad, this is the perfect time for a some to I don't know...Called the Medical Unit or 911, But that all sounds so easy." Matt pulled out a .44 Magnum from his jacket pocket.

Mr. Fazbear only looked on in fear and curiosity.

"Let's play some good ol' Russian Roulette, Dad. I'll even go first." Matt said.

Matt spun the chamber then, put the gun up to his head. *Click* nothing came out. Matt put the gun to his 'fathers' head and said "You want me to pull it?"

Getting no response, Matt when with what he had to do.

*Click*

Again no bullet.

It when on for a few minutes, before they were down to two shots left.

Mr. Fazbear put it to his head. *Click* Nothing.

Everyone gasped.

There was one chamber left. The bullet would have to be in there.

Mr. Fazbear just chuckled a few sharp laughs even thought he was dying he still had his insane mind.

"Well my boy, I guess your old man beat you again."

"I guess." As Matt put the gun to his head and putting on his hat. "I must look good when I die."

"Goodbye."

*BANG*

Matt fell over onto the ground.

"NO!" Many of them screamed as they looked at his blood leaking from the gunshot wound.

"You Motherfucker!" Freddy screamed.

Suddenly three shots rang out.

Mr. Fazbear looked at himself. Three clean shots right through and one right in his neck. His body shook and twitched from the sudden pain and blood loss as he fell onto the ground.

Everyone looked to see a smoking gun in Matt's hand.

"M-Matt you're alive, but, but how!?"

"My dad always had a trick up his sleeve, but this time I did." Taking off his hat he showed them. Kevlar lining the inside of his hat.

"You fucking genius!" Bonnie said.

"I can't believe that you're alive."

"But someone else isn't." Matt said with sorrow as he looked a Foxy's body.

"At least its over, finally over."

After a while they had all filed out of the building. Matt pulled out a lighter from his pocket and threw it into the building. Instantly it ignited the gasoline. The Pizzaria was no more.

[A Few Months Later]

Business was usual at Freddy Fazbear's but, it hadn't been the same since Foxy died. Mishka was finishing one of her performaces for the children. She walked backstage after she was done. She looked at a old picture that she and Foxy had taken. She held it close and closed her eyes.

**THE END**


	23. Update 2

**Hey everyone. So FNAF 4 was released...Early. So in short I will be moving the release of FNAF: The Great Returns to October. Though I am not sure of the date. I will update this within the coming week, and give you the date. So I hope you enjoy the coming story. That's all peace! **


	24. Sorry

**Hey guys. So I have some news I would like to share and it's not all that good.**

**Hello everyone. So I know most of you are probably pissed as hell at me and angry but I'm sorry. So sorry, I just can't work right now.**

**Please try to understand and if you have any questions pm me. Thanks. **


End file.
